One Plus One Equals One
by RainingAzalea
Summary: Romano and Italy somehow merges and become one Italy as a whole. In order to avoid confusions and possible war, they must keep this a secret. Can the two return back to normal while keeping this new identity a secret? Or keep this new body, which is stronger and powerful. Warning: Romano's Mouth (Currently on Hiatus)
1. Wait! There is only one us?

Scene 1: Wait! There is only one us?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to by the creator of the original. Thank you.**

_(A/N: First fanfiction, please be nice! ;D -Rainy~)_**  
**

"Before we start this meeting… May I ask where Veneziano Italy is?" All eyes on England, "I mean… he _is _the host of this meeting."

"Yea, now you mentioned it, I haven't seen Romano at all today." Spain said. The meeting has been rescheduled to be at 1 o'clock, due to the constant complaints from certain nations… (_Ahem, America_) who complained to be hungry when it hits 12 o'clock during past meetings. "He promised to meet me during lunch…"

"Those Italy brothers are always late." France said while shrugging it off, "I'm sure they are sleeping in…"

"Even so, Italy comes earlier than usual when he is the host country. It's been 30 minutes past the announced time." Germany said, "Something is off."

The rest of the nations started bickering and arguing on what to do, but they did not know that the two were standing right outside the door, together.

"What do we do Romano? We can't go in like _this_..." Italy whispered

"I know… Just let me think." Romano said and shouted, "Ah! I can't concentrate!"

"_Sh! _They'll hear-"

"Who's out there?" Germany asked and walked towards the open door of the meeting room.

_ 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…'_

"Excuse me… but who are you?" Germany stepped out the hallway to see a young, 175 centimeters tall man with light skin with brown hair. His hair had two really small, gravity defying curls on the top and the lower right of his head. The man resembled a much younger and way less muscular version of Ancient Rome. His eye colors seemed strange; one was more hazel, while the other was browner. Germany shrugged it off as an 'illusion' due to the lighting.

"Ah… well…"

_ 'SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING!'_

_ 'Romano! Don't shout in my head!'_

_ 'Argh then we should do…'_

_ 'Yea, our name would be…'_

"Florence!" The man said. Well, if you haven't noticed by now, the two Italy brothers were in _one _body. Yes, two minds in _one _body.

Germany thought for a few seconds, and couldn't stop himself from mumbling loud enough, "Florence sounds a little girly… Ah! Excuse me… I didn't mean that-"

"It is alright." Italy said, before his brother said anything regretful, "We get that a lot… So we go by Firenze. It's Italian for Florence…" Romano gave a inward sigh and he decided to start up with a lie.

"Romano and Veneziano-"

"Our brother-"

"Needed to deal with the mafia-"

"AND the GOVERNMENT-" Italy added in

"So…"

"They had to skip it."

"So we had to fill it in." Romano and Italy inwardly gave a sigh of relief realizing they successfully went through their first sentence of the day out loud. But, the sentence was awkward, but normal enough.

"I… see." Germany said. He found it weird that this man, Firenze or Florence, seemed to change the tone of voice from cheerful to serious every couple words. "Then… come in. All you need to do is pass on information, right?"

"Si~ Countries only come to relay information to their bosses, si?" Italy asked and received a nodded

**o0O0o0O0o**

_Thank you for reading the first chapter of One Plus One Equals One!_

_How was it for my first fanfiction? Leave a review!_

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"Firenze. Firenze Italy."_

_"What do you mean by'we'?"_

_'YOU IDIOTA! I will murd-'_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

_-What is the best plot twist you ever seen or heard?_**  
**


	2. And so, let the World Meeting Commence!

Scene 2: And so, let the World Meeting Commence!

******Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to ****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed my first chapter! I'll update frequently as possible now. *tears of happiness*)_

"Well… As you can see, this person named-"

"Firenze. Firenze Italy."

"Is here to substitute for Italy and Romano. They needed to deal with the mafia-"

"AND the government."

"Yes, mostly the government. So, he's just here to pass on information that their boss needs…" Germany finished his short introduction for Florence… or Firenze.

_ 'Let's sit now.' _Veneziano thought but Romano stopped him

_ 'Wait! We're supposed to be 'new' to this. Ask first.'_

"Uh… Where do we sit?" Firenze asked

"Over there, next to Spain and my seat…" Germany said and realized something, "What do you mean by 'we'?"

_ 'Whoopsies~'_

_ 'YOU IDIOTA! I will murd-'_

"Ah! What I meant was that I heard that you and my brothers are allies, si?" Firenze explained hurriedly, "And I thought allies sat by each other…"

"That's sometimes." Germany said. Germany had high suspicion about this man now; he stuttered often, kept changing his tones from serious to cheerful. Can he be trusted?

"Oh, come on Germany. It's their first time at a World Meeting!" France said, "They would be nervous and make small mistakes like that!"

"Si, that's right." Spain said, "Come on and sit and let's get the meeting started!"

Germany sighed; guess France and Spain was right, anyone makes mistakes. "Alright, since the first speaker is America, I'll sit down too."

The two sat down and the entire room erupted into shouting after 5 minutes. They sighed and Firenze decided to reflect on what happened when this all started.

**o0O0o0O0o**

_That's all for now people!_

_Hoped you guys liked it!_

_Important announcement: **Accepting any sort of ideas for my story~ Whether its for this one or a brand new story, I don't care! Just leave them in the review~ Thanks! ;D**_

___Important announcement: **Please point out any spelling errors you find! Thanks~ ;D**_

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"ROMANO! WAKE UP!"_

_"IT'S GONE!"_

_"That's just bullsh-"_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

_**-**__You're Italy's boss. And the brothers say's their body disappeared, not merged, just like in the story. How would you take that_


	3. Ve! Our bodies are gone!

Scene 3: Ve! Our bodies are gone!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to ****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: Sorry, we're still at the introduction, so chapters are pretty short... Sorry! It'll get better and longer! ;_;)_

Romano decided to sleep at his brother's house in Venice, with Veneziano. Apparently, there was a World Meeting and Veneziano asked Romano for some help.

"Ve~ Thanks for coming Romano," Veneziano said, lying down next to Romano. Romano just grunted. "You're a great big brother!"

Romano looked away; it felt weird to be complimented by anyone other than Spain. "Just get to sleep, idiota!"

"Ve~ I hope we get to be together forever!"

And Romano drifted to sleep.

Next morning, something that was supposed to be impossible happened.

"ROMANO! WAKE UP!"

"Huh…?"

"O-Our b-bodies…" Romano felt his lips move, saying those words. But he was still half asleep to notice it and freak out about it.

Romano yawned once and asked, "What about it?"

"IT'S GONE!"

"What?" Romano bolted up in bed, and looked next to him, Veneziano was not there. Romano's mouth started to talk on its own again, with Veneziano's sort of cheerful voice.

"Look in the mirror."

When Romano did, he saw a total stranger at first glance. At a closer look, the man looked like Romano and Veneziano together… Almost like a younger and less muscular version of their grandpa, Ancient Rome. Romano almost didn't notice the eye colors; the right eye was hazel, and the left was brown.

"Did we merge?" Veneziano asked

_ 'Who is he? Who is he? Who is he?' _Romano thought furiously and Veneziano cut him off.

"Romano, I can hear what you're thinking. I think… that's us."

"That's just bullsh-"

"What time is it?" Veneziano asked, cutting off Romano.

"11 o'clock." Romano grumbled

"2 hours before the meeting." Veneziano muttered, and hopped out of bed and grabbed the phone.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Romano asked

"Calling-"

"It better not be the potato bastard or that frog!" Romano threatened and Veneziano gave it some thought.

"… I'll just call our boss."

"Good answer."

The brothers dialed their boss's number, a number only used to get directly in touch without going through the secretary.

"Hello-"

"Boss! What do we do?" Romano shouted and Veneziano used his own hand to cover his own mouth up.

"Ah… Is this Romano? What now? Did Spain-"

"No! Don't say it!" Romano said after releasing his hand from his mouth, "Veneziano is listening too!"

"Ah, hello Veneziano, why do you call this early?" Italy's Boss asked, "You guys usually wake up at 12 o'clock, don't you? Wait, today is a World Meeting."

"Hello Boss." Veneziano said in his cheerful tone. "Something bad happened…"

"What is it? And, Veneziano, you sound more like Romano, while Romano sounds more like Veneziano…"

"Well… our body… kinda disappeared…"

And the brothers heard something like someone choking on tea on the other side, along with lots of coughing.

**Moral of the day: Never drink or eat anything while on the phone with the Italy brothers on the other line.**

******o0O0o0O0o**

_Finished!_

_I appreciate all the grammar mistakes that people pointed out and I am really grateful for that. Thank you~_

_Still accepting story ideas, even if this story is done, send in random plot twists!_

XxXxX_  
_

**Preview**

_"We already know you are dating-"_

_"WHO SAID THAT YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH THAT POTATO BASTARD IN THIS BODY?"_

___'Argh, how do we get there?'_

_____See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!  
**

_-If you did merge, like Veneziano and Romano, what do you think you would argue the most about with your sibling that you merged with?_


	4. Problems, and lots of them

Scene 4: Problems, and lots of them.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: This chapter explains the problems the brothers will face now, after they merged. And the problems they are facing, like trying to pick out a suit to go to the meeting in.)_

"… I see… I still find this hard to believe." The two brothers managed to finish explaining the whole situation while cutting each other off. "For now… Is it possible you don't tell anyone?"

"Ve? Why?" Veneziano asked

"Well… I met those nations before, and they lose all self control when any sort of event comes up… Their bosses are much cooperative and calm. So I'll explain. You guys don't."

"Si…" Veneziano said

Romano thought for a second and asked, "What would happen if we get caught?"

"I just hope nothing bad happens, but, I am sure there will be conflict between Germany and Spain."

"… Oh…" Romano said and nearly screamed until Veneziano used his hand to quiet Romano down. Romano forced his hand away again and asked, "W-Wait! Does that mean that… Argh! This is embarrassing!"

"We already know you are dating-"

"SHUT UP!"

"My apologies, but your relationships with others will be complicated now. I also know you two brothers are the complete opposites of each other."

"… Thank you Boss. We'll hang up now." Veneziano whispered

"I wish you luck, and, its 12 o'clock right now; aren't you guys in Venice?"

"Ah! It is! Ciao Boss!" And Veneziano and Romano both slammed the phone down and ran to the sink to brush their teeth and wash their faces. They hurried to the closet looking for clothes to put on.

After a heated argument, the two found a beige suit to wear to the meeting. "Now that's over!" Romano said and took a quick look at the mirror and attempted to grab something to eat, but Veneziano held him back.

** 12:30 pm**

"Wait fratello!"

"What?"

"Don't the sleeves seem a bit shorter now?" Veneziano held up the arm sleeves out in front of him. The sleeves did not went past the wrist, like they normally did.

"… This is just fucking great! We even grew taller!"

"But I think it's good~ now I don't need to stand on my toes when I kiss-"

"WHO SAID THAT YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH THAT POTATO BASTARD IN THIS BODY?"

"… Ve…"

"Let's hurry before we get chewed out by that tea or potato bastard!" Romano and Veneziano _both _had experiences of being chewed out by England and Germany for being late to a meeting. The two controlled the body to dash through the house and grab a piece of bread from the refrigerator. Veneziano quickly stopped by in front of a mirror and winked to himself before Romano forced him to keep going.

_ 'Argh, how do we get there?' _Romano thought when they were out in front of the house.

_ 'By car of course!' _Veneziano replied

_ 'You crazy? With our mind going against each other, we will definitely crash!'_

_ 'Ve… Lets just run, we're nations, right?'_

_ 'I guess. Human transportations are pretty slow… I hate running though.'_

And the Italy brothers dashed off and it took them 20 minutes to get to Rome. Nations are pretty amazing people, aren't they?

**o0O0o0O0o**

_Woot, thanks you guys!_

_Thank you for your suggestions, thanks to them, I am able to update frequently~ Virtual cookies to everyone who stayed with me all until here! :D_

_Anyways, please continue sending in ideas, suggestions and grammar mistakes~_

XxXxX

**Preview**

_'Don't. Call. Him. Out.'_

_'Ve… It's useful to break into Germany's-'_

___'You do it all the time.'_

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

_-__If you did merge, like Veneziano and Romano, what do you think you would argue the most about with your (imaginary, if you don't have one) sibling that you merged with?_


	5. My brother taught me how to pick locks

Scene 5: My brother taught me how to pick locks

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to ********by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: Sorry, another short chapter...)_**  
**

_ '12:50…' _Romano thought and Veneziano gave a small 'Ve~'.

_ 'Just in time?'_

_ '…Not quite.'_

_ '…Oh yea, Mr. Security guard over there!' _A man was standing at the door of the building, letting only Countries into the building. He checked for everyone's ID card.

_ '… Argh, that bas-'_

_ 'Hush, hush fratello, he's just doing his job.'_

_ '… If you say so.'_

_ 'Ah! I see Germany!' _Veneziano thought and opened his mouth, but was snapped shut again by Romano

_ 'Don't. Call. Him. Out.'_

_ 'Sorry…' _Romano sighed

_ 'We might have to explain the situation.'_

_ 'Ve… Do we have our ID card?'_

_ '…!'_

_ '…Um…'_

_ '…'_

_ 'Ve~…'_

_ 'YOU IDIOTA! YOU'RE THE SELECTED HOST OF THIS MEETING AND YOU **FORGOT**!'_

_ 'Please don't shout… Mi dispiace…'_

_ 'Is it possible to sneak in?'_

_ 'If it's possible to sneak out then-'_

_ 'Wait! How did you sneak out?'_

_ 'There is a kitchen in this building, and there is a back door to an alleyway to throw away trash.'_

_ 'Exactly explain **why **youdecided to escape that way…'_

_ 'I got bored… And Germany warned Mr. Security Guard to catch me if I ever go through the front door.' _Romano sighed, of course, Veneziano would be bored.

_ 'Will it be open from the outside?'_

_ 'Ah… Well, let's just pick the lock.'_

_ 'Do we even have a lock-' _Veneziano took out a lock picking set, a slim blue case. It was a gift that Romano gave him on their birthday.

Romano made a face palm. _'… Why do you have __**that **__and not the ID card?'_

_ 'Ve… It's useful to break into Germany's-'_

_ 'Okay, I shouldn't have given you that.'_

_ 'Aw…'_

_ 'Just show me where the door is.'_

_ 'Va bene! Follow me~ Ve~'_

_ 'I have no choice but to.' _Romano sighed and let go of all control of the body and let Veneziano take over. He felt his legs walk away from the building and saw that they were going to take the long way around.

_ 'We could've gone to that small alley right next to the building, but Mr. Security Man will see us.' _Veneziano explained and Romano agreed silently

The two… or should I say one? Well, the Italy went to the back of the building, and found the alleyway that led them to the back door.

Veneziano went to the small door, that was rarely used, and turned the knob; it opened.

"It's open…" Romano whispered and said, "Veneziano, we won't need the picks."

_ 'Yay~ I'm glad we don't have to break into-'_

_ 'You do it all the time.'_

_ 'Ve…'_

"Let's go in."

The brothers managed to safely enter the building. But, they never thought about why the door was unlocked.

** 1:15 pm**

**o0O0o0O0o**

_Gasp! Who unlocked the door? Thanks for reading, leave a review!_

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"He is never coming. Remember that incident five years ago?"_

_'What is that incident five years ago?' _

___'I know why…'_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

_**-**__You and your sibling merged. What would your new name be? If you don't have a sibling, make one up!_


	6. What was the incident five years ago?

Scene 6: What was the Incident 5 years ago?

******D********isclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you

_(A/N: This chapter is pretty short too, sorry.)_

"And? Where is the meeting room?" Romano asked out loud, after making sure no one was around.

"The top floor… Ve! I hear someone coming…" Veneziano whispered and forced the body to hide behind the stove. The kitchen resembled a restaurant kitchen, so it was spacious.

_ 'What if its one of the chefs?' _Veneziano thought.

_ 'Today is the World Meeting! And chefs don't work here anymore!' _Romano thought

"Is anyone here?" They heard a quiet voice, too quiet to identify who was saying it. It was probably a worker in the building. They heard footsteps walking away this time and the brothers let out a sigh.

"Well, atleast we're kind of safe." Romano said and said, "Don't let anyone see us. Got it? Veneziano?"

"Ve… But why?" The two stood up and dusted their suits off.

"When a nation catches us, they'll definitely start _interrogating _us-"

"Ve, I'm sure they won't do that-"

"Just listen!" Romano snapped and felt Veneziano letting go the control of the mouth and the voice. "It's just that, we might mess up. Its better to go to the meeting without getting caught, since we have a less chance of talking at the meeting."

_ 'Ve… Okay…'_

_ 'Let's go.'_

The brothers went to the door to the hallways of the building. It was empty, thankfully, the meeting has started atleast 20 minutes ago, because they wasted some time hiding in the kitchen. Romano looked both ways and asked, _'Where is the room?'_

"To the right."

_ 'Talk with your mouth closed.' _Romano warned and dashed to the right and stopped in his tracks when he heard a couple of nations around the corner.

"Hey, do you think Romano would ever come to the meeting?" One asked and the other just shook his head

"He is never coming. Remember that incident five years ago?" The last sentence was whispered.

"Oh yes, I remember. It's a good thing Veneziano wasn't there or else…"

The two nations just stood there awkwardly, until one of them said, "Ah! Its 1:24 now! Hurry, we're late!" And the two ran off, towards the meeting room.

Romano remained tense, but Veneziano seemed to be relaxed. '_L-let's go…' _Romano thought and walked swiftly through the halls.

_ 'Romano?'_

_ 'Yea, what is it?'_

_ 'What is that incident five years ago?' _Romano stopped dead in his tracks. He just grunted and kept walking, taking control of the body. Veneziano tried to stop, but Romano kept walking faster.

_ 'Romano! What happened? Wasn't five years ago the day I had to miss the meeting because I was sick?'_

_ 'Nothing happened. You don't need to worry about it.'_

_ 'Roma-'_

"I said not to worry about it!" Romano snapped and felt Veneziano tense up. And Romano mumbled, "Sorry, but, I don't want to talk about it."

Veneziano remained silent and led them to meeting room. Veneziano broke the heavy silence, "Ve… What do you think Germany will say when he sees us?"

"I don't know." Romano said and asked, "What's with this building? Its so… like a maze."

Veneziano giggled, "The building is just big! This building is used for all sorts of things! But now, it's only for World Meetings... And why don't the chefs work here anymore?"

_ 'I know why…' _Romano thought to himself

"What is it?" Veneziano asked and Romano mentally kicked himself. He forgot that Veneziano could here every single thought that he thinks!

"Um… They just the… They just thought a part of the building was too old." Romano said, obviously a lie.

"… Oh…" Veneziano knew it wasn't the entire truth. "Ve~ I see!"

Romano sighed, glad that Veneziano took the lie. Then, they heard shouting from various nations from a floor above them. The brothers hurried up a flight of stairs to the meeting door seeing that it was open.

** 1:31 pm**

******o0O0o0O0o**

_The incident five years ago. It never reached the ears of the entire world._

_Okay, I made up the Incident Five Years ago, so don't try to research what it was._

_Not much to say here. And, thank you to reviewers who reviewed my story!_

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"Suspicious."_

_"Is he on to us?"_

_"How are you two doing?"_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

_-A certain incident happened 5 years ago, that caused Romano to stop coming to meetings, and it was a miracle that even Veneziano wasn't there. Keep in mind, that everyone is still alive. But also keep in mind that in my stories that these are nations; They never die, even if someone stabs/shoots them, their economy will only weaken greatly._

_The reason why the building is only used for World Meetings may or may not be connected to the Incident Five Years Ago._

_If the reason why the building is no longer used by regular humans is not connected to the Incident Five Years ago, give a separate reason._

_Thank you~_


	7. Ve The most awkward silence

Scene 7: Ve~ The most awkward silence

******Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

Firenze snap opened his eyes. He did not notice that he had dozed off in the middle of the meeting, and raised his head to see that everyone was shouting and arguing.

_ 'Was it like this every meeting?' _Romano thought and heard a small 've' in his head and sighed, _'I__ feel like I have an imaginary friend that lives inside my head.' _And Romano heard giggling from his head.

"30 minute break time!" America shouted and all the nations stood up and nearly ran for the door, except for Germany, Japan, France and Firenze.

"That's over!" France said and went up to Firenze, only to see that Japan and Germany beat him to it.

"Nice to meet to you… Firenze, was it?" Japan greeted and said, "My name is Japan."

"And my name is Germany, nice to meet you." And the three shook hands. With one last glance at Firenze, France went out the door too.

"Ciao~" Veneziano said and Romano decided to let Veneziano handle the self introduction. And then said, "I'm going to look around, okay? See you in 30 minutes~" And Veneziano dashed out the room.

Germany mumbled, "Suspicious."

"What is it, Germany?" Japan asked and Germany shook his head

"It's just that, that guy is acting too suspicious. And Italy never told me about any government plans."

"Ah, I am sure Italy just forgot about it and had to leave unexpectedly to help out." Japan said, "And Firenze is just a bit nervous."

Germany sighed and said, "Okay, maybe I am a bit too careful."

"Yes, we should go outside to clear our head." Japan said and the two stepped outside, following the crowd of nation who were going to the vending machine or to the nearest bathroom.

Meanwhile, Firenze was catching his breath in the bathroom that was the farthest away from the meeting room. There were four bathrooms in this building. Two on the top floor and two on the bottom floor. and Romano asked, "Why did you run?"

Veneziano said in between breath, "I got scared; Germany was glaring at me!"

"Doesn't he always?"

"No, the only time he glared like that at me was when we were at war! Remember? He found me in a tomato box?"

"Yea, potato brain thought you were tricking him-" Romano stopped and turned pale, "Is he on to us?"

"…" Veneziano said nothing and thought,_ 'Lets __not talk out loud anymore.'_

Romano nodded and looked once in the mirror to see his new self, Firenze, and rolled up his sleeves. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face once with cold water, careful not to get the suit wet. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and dried his face off when he looked up into the mirror, he jumped in surprise.

_ 'F-France… Its the wine bastard...!' _Romano thought. France was standing right next to Firenze.

_ 'R-Romano, just calm down… It's just big brother France, si? I'll talk to him.'_

"How are you two doing?" France asked, smiling.

"Si, we're doing fine-"

.

.

.

The most awkward silence. Ever.

**o0O0o0O0o**

... I hope you got what happened there.

.

.

.

.

.

Anyways! Lets try not to have an awkward silence between me and my audience...

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"…"_

_'DID HE FIND OUT? DID HE-'_

_"What…?"_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

**-**_What is the most awkward moment you had with someone?__  
_


	8. Can I help?

Scene 8: Can I help?

******Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: Short and cheesy. Sorry.)_

"…" Firenze looked shocked at France, who wasn't smiling anymore.

_ 'DID HE FIND OUT? DID HE-'_

"So was it true?" France asked quietly. And the brothers just nodded slowly. France sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_ 'Wait, he knew from the start?' _Romano asked

_ 'It seems so.' _Veneziano replied

"How… did you know?" Veneziano asked cautiously and France just took out his phone and went to his contact log. The most recent call: _12:21 pm – Boss._

"Your boss explained to my boss and he explained to me."

Veneziano thought for a minute and asked, "Does that mean other nations-"

"No, no. My boss told me not to tell anyone, because the only ones who now know the secret are your boss, my boss, me, and you two brothers. Your boss is going to see first how this is going to go before telling anyone else."

"… So, what you going to with us?" Romano asked

"Of course, I'm going to help you guys!" France said, "Why else would've your boss call my boss."

_ 'WHY? Why would he call the boss of this-'_

"Ve~ Grazie France~" Veneziano said and Romano just groaned inwardly, but was shocked at the next few words, "But, we don't need your help."

"What…?"

_ 'Veneziano, what happened? I thought you wanted-'_

"I understand that both you and fratello would like to make me happy. But…" Veneziano paused and said, "I think mio fratello prefers it the other way." And Veneziano attempted to walk away before France grabbed his arm.

"Wait! I could help!" France said.

"Why _should _you help us?" Romano spoke up, "What if you _betray _us? I'm so tired and sick of it."

"Fratello…" Veneziano whispered, wishing that he could reach his hand out and hug his brother.

"It's because…" France said, "Long time ago, I made two promises… One was to help those in need. The other one is to protect the young girl in green. Its something that I can never forget..."

.

"_It is my duty to help… Will you promise me that you will help those in great need…?"_

_._

Romano clenched his fists and mumbled, "Alright, stop with your whining, you could help us out."

"Really?" Veneziano asked and Romano nodded. "Thanks Roma~" Romano inwardly grunted and France gave a small smile.

_'There are two memories that keeps haunting me from the past.'_

_._

_._

_._

_'One, was you. You made me promise to protect that 'girl' that you loved when I killed you.'_

_._

_'And the other, was the young girl that I truly loved.'_

_._

_'That little girl was Jeanne.'_

**o0O0o0O0o**

_Yay! I made France have regrets in his life!_

_LOL. Romano seems to understand, while Veneziano is clueless._

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"What do you mean by speaking? We're perfectly-"_

_"But Spain likes fratello the best~"_

_"Aw, you're blushing-"_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**_  
_

**-**_Favorite shipping/pairing in Hetalia?_


	9. A New Ally

Scene 9: A New Ally

******Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

"So, how are you going to help us?" Romano asked and France smirked, as if saying, _'This is where I come in!'_

"I could always help spread false information… But…" France said, "I'll have to first help with your speaking."

"What do you mean by speaking? We're perfectly-"

"Fine? Not to be too rude but, you guys were not 'perfectly fine'." France said, "Everyone was up and fighting when Germany went out the door. Curious, I followed him and saw you! And you guys messed up… like… four to five times. You guys kept saying, 'we, we, we!'"

"Alright, alright, we might have messed up, but the potato bastard didn't catch on, _right_?"

"But just be glad I saved you guys in the nick of time…"

...

_"Oh, come on Germany. It's their first time at a World Meeting!" France said, "They would be nervous and make small mistakes like that!"_

_..._

"They would be nervous…" Romano recalled and exclaimed, "You said 'they' too!"

"All right, excuse moi, but atleast Spain unintentionally covered for us,"

...

_"Si, that's right." Spain said, "Come on and sit and let's get the meeting started!"_

_..._

"How are memorizing all these dialogues word to word…?" Romano asked

"Ve~ I don't know~" Veneziano said, "But Spain seemed rather happy to see us…"

"It seems like he likes all of the Italian family, whether he met them or not." Romano said and looked a little disheartened.

"But Spain likes fratello the best~"

"Don't say that!" Romano said, getting flustered.

"Aw, you're blushing-"

France got punched in the face. Hard.

"Ow… What was that for?"

"Just shut up. Anyways, are you going to help us or not?"

"Lets just start with you guy's talking first. Are your thoughts connected?"

"We could hear what each other are thinking," Veneziano said, and thought with an innocent smile, _'Even the perverted-'_

"And if we really try, we could make it so that the choices we make are the exact same." Romano said, cutting off Veneziano's thoughts. _'What has that potato bastard been teaching you?'_

"Are you guys okay?" France asked, "Your face now looks like a smile merged with a scowl."

"Facial expression is what we should be working on…" Veneziano mumbled and they all agreed on that. So, for the next 20 minutes they worked on facial expressions, until France checked his watch.

"Time's up! We should go back…" France said and they both left the bathroom.

"From here we're going separate ways." Romano said to France. Romano attempted to keep his voice neutral, instead of that angry tone he always used.

"Why?" France asked

"Because I don't want other nations to think we were up to _something_." Romano said and ran towards the meeting room. After a couple minutes of running, he slowed down to a walk.

Veneziano giggled and thought, _'Romano has such a per-'_

_ 'Shut up! You should think about what others think about you too!' _Romano thought back, their face showed no emotion, but in their head, there was a heated argument between the two brothers. They managed to reach the meeting as the other nations were entering; France came in a couple minute later.

"Omphkay!" America shouted with his mouth still full with his burger.

"America you bloody git! Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Dude, I didn't get to finish my burgers; I'm still hungry."

"Then let someone else take over!" England shouted back and America, of course, refused that idea.

"But the _**Hero **_is supposed to do everything! No one in here is good enough the _**Hero!**_"

England opened his mouth once and closed it shut again.

The look of disappointment was written all over his face, and Firenze couldn't help but notice it.

**o0O0o0O0o**

_Aw, something is bothering England..._

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"Don't blame me if you guys get chubby and cute-"_

_"Ah! Not my beautiful face!"_

_"Say that again."_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

_-France is eating at an Italian restaurant. He has no choice but to eat at one, since there are no French restaurant around. What Italian food would France eat?_


	10. Restaurant Recommendation

Scene 10: Restaurant Recommendations

******Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

"So, I guess that was what you called, '_reading the atmosphere'_." Veneziano said and ate a forkful of pasta. He placed it down and let Romano grab his pizza. It was lunch time.

"It's probably thanks to Romano; he was able to read the atmosphere younger than you." France said. His lunch was the same as Veneziano's; pasta. "I wish there was a French restaurant somewhere around here…"

"I wish we could be separate… I'm tired of sharing hands." Romano said and dropped his slice and let Veneziano pick up the fork.

"You guys might get fat, you know?" France said and finishing up his plate of pasta. The trio was at an Italian restaurant (Of course, they are _still _in Italy) that was two blocks away from the Meeting building. They were sitting in the corner, away from the other customers.

"Ve~ we probably won't." Veneziano said, "I think our metabolism rose up." The two ate atleast half a bowl of pizza and 3 slices of pizza already. Yet, they weren't completely full yet.

France grinned and said, "Don't blame me if you guys get chubby and cute-"

France got punched in the face again.

"Ah! Not my beautiful face!" France said, covering his face while checking the mirror (that came out of nowhere) to see if a bruise or any sort formed.

"Don't worry, we didn't even hit that hard." Romano said, scowling, "Veneziano kind of restrained the punch."

While crying fake tears, France asked, "Are you sure none of the nations will come here?"

"Ve~ of course not. Germany and the rest only go to the restaurants I recommend." Veneziano said and grinned, "We will be able to chat in peace and-"

"Ah, so is this the restaurant Italy recommended you?" A familiar voice with heavy German accent asked

"Yes. The pasta here was rather good. And it's quiet, unlike the other one that everyone went to." This time it was a person with a heavy Japanese accent.

"Say that again." France said and Veneziano gave a sheepish grin.

"Ve~ I forgot that I recommended Japan this restaurant when I showed him around Italy…" Veneziano whispered and Romano started scolding at him inside his head furiously. "I never expected Japan to show Germany this place… I'm sorry…"

"We'll have to run away or-"

"Ah, it's France." Germany said and the two personification that were chatting quietly in the corner froze. Firenze nearly dropped the fork he was holding.

Japan caught onto the atmosphere rather quick and whispered, "We shouldn't bother them." He could feel the hidden glare that the two were giving. It felt strong, like the glare of three people.

"But, why is he with France?" Germany whispered and Japan nodded in agreement; he wanted to know too.

_ 'Maybe this is a good time to ignore the atmosphere…' _Japan thought and whispered to Germany, "We should eat with them."

Germany nodded and walked towards the two nations that were attempting to talk casually while throwing hidden glares at the two. The two nations were walking rather slowly, painfully slowly. And just when they were two feet away from the table, Germany's phone rang.

"Argh…" Germany grumbled and walked out the restaurant, followed by Japan, who was concerned by the fact it was Prussia who called.

The three nations let go the breath they didn't know that they were holding. They slightly slumped in their chairs and quickly called for the waitress to pay for their foods and dash out of there. They slipped by the two Axis members, who were facing the other way, and dashed for the Meeting building.

"… I told you not to cause any trouble…! What do you mean that he-" Germany growled and just sighed, "Alright…? I'll do something about it."

Germany hung up and went back into the restaurant, "Brother just told me a huge fight happened in the Meeting Room. I'll have to inform France and Firenze-"

They looked back at the table that they saw France and Firenze and saw it was empty. They asked the waitress where they went.

"They paid for the foods and left just a while ago." The waitress politely said and excused herself to serve another customer.

"We missed them!" Germany exclaimed and quickly exited the restaurant and the two nations went quickly to the Meeting Room where a fight was going on.

**o0O0o0O0o**

**Accepting Questions to be answered at the end of the story~! Send some in!**

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"Close call?"_

_"Oh, this __still _works?" 

_"Don't forget the promise."_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

_-What is the most emotional, saddest and heart touching scene of an anime, drama or movie? You could also write out the dialogues like this:_

_Character A: I love you_

_Character B: I love you too_

_Character A: No! I love you more!_

_Character B: Never! I love you more than the entire world!_

_Character A: Too bad! I love you so much that I would kill myself!_

_Character B: No, I love you more, that I would kill the entire world and myself for you._

_Character C: Then you both just kill yourself! Just shut up!_

_Character A: ..._

_Character B: ... Lets just go watch Hetalia._

_Character A: Okay! (Walks away with Character B)_

_Character C: ... Oh well, **Happy Mother's Day** everyone!_


	11. Promises

Scene 11: Promises

******Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

"Close call?" France asked, catching his breath in front of the Meeting Building.

"Yea,"

"Let's just go in the meeting room for now…" France said, "There should be only a couple of nations in there,"

The two went up to the Security Guard in front of the building. France showed his ID card, but Firenze remembered that they had none.

"Ah, I forgot my ID card!" Veneziano exclaimed. France went through the front door when the meeting was dismissed for lunch, while Veneziano and Romano used the kitchen again.

"Sorry, but you can't come in without some sort of-"

"Would my approval be enough as proof?" France asked, "He is a personification filling in for Italy. He is known as Florence."

"Well…" The Security Guard thought about and took a close look at Firenze and nodded, "I guess if another nation confirms it, then its okay; go in."

"Ve~ Grazie!" Veneziano said and the Security Guard nodded his head as these two personifications went into the building.

"I guess you're not _that _worthless to have around." Romano remarked and France pouted

"I'm not worthless!" France complained and Romano and Veneziano chuckled on the inside.

Then, there was huge crash that was heard from the Meeting Room. The three of them all froze, and after processing what they just heard, they made a wild dash towards the meeting room. When they got to the Meeting Room, it was chaos.

"W-why is everyone here? I thought they were all at lunch." France said

"Da, I was thinking that too." Russia popped out of nowhere and Firenze and France jumped. "I asked someone and they told me someone called them here,"

_ 'He probably threatened-'_

_ 'Sh! Romano!'_

"No one knows who it is." Russia said eerily, giving a faint 'kolkolkol'.

"What is going on here?" Germany yelled and the two Axis members, Germany and Japan, entered the Meeting Room.

"Oh, bonjour Germany, Japan." France said

"We should try to stop this fight." Japan said and Germany nodded

Germany took a deep breath shouted on the top of his lungs, "EVERYONE STOP!"

No one really noticed the shouting; the room was already too noisy that it overpowered Germany's voice.

"Its not working this time, is it?" France remarked and Firenze looked across the room.

_ 'The announcement system…' _Veneziano thought and Romano noticed the black box attached to the wall.

_ 'Oh yea, you could communicate back and forth from the Announcement Room to the entire building.' _Romano thought and said, "I think I'll be going somewhere…" And dashed out the room.

"What's with him…?" France asked and Germany just shook his head. The two Axis members decided to see anyway to stop the fight 'peacefully'.

After a while, Japan sighed, "Well, let's try to stop the fight-"

** "EVERYONE JUST FUCKING SHUT UP**!" A voice boomed overhead, instantly causing the entire people to cringe and cover their ears.

"What the hell…" Germany said and saw that the voice of Firenze came from the forgotten speaker from the wall.

** "Oh, this **_**still **_**works?" **Firenze said into the speaker. He lowered the volume and grinned. From the seat in the Announcement Room he saw and heard everything that went on in the meeting room. He silently chuckled at the surprise faces of everyone, as they tried to pinpoint the source out. He only noticed Russia, Germany and Japan were staring straight into the camera, which was attached to the speaker.

** "Okay, now that's over… Someone explain why you all were fighting?" **Romano asked. And the nations looked at each other, confused on why they started fighting.

"I believe it started with those two." A nation said nervously, looking at the two nations, in the center of the crowd. The nations moved out of the way, revealing Spain and England, both with a black eye.

"He started it!" Spain said, "He's the one who insulted Romano first!"

"It is a fact that he's weak and a coward!" England exclaimed

"Take that back!" Spain shouted and the two were held back by nations. America grabbed England, while Spain was held back by Germany and Japan.

** "… England, why would you say that?" **Veneziano asked, as Romano fell silent.

"It _was _an obvious fact anyone would know… And I brought it up because someone was talking about the… 'Incident'…" England said and the entire place froze.

** "You idiot! Don't talk about it!" **Romano said and England just ignored it and scowled at Spain

"Just because of a stupid incident, it does not mean you should skip meetings like a coward!" England shouted and received a punch in the face from Spain

"Bastard! You don't know what happened that day!"

Rubbing his face, he yelled back, "I do! I was there when it happened!"

"You don't know the cause of it, do you?" Spain shouted and everyone looked at Spain, shocked and curious. "It's because-"

** "Don't say it!" **Romano shouted unexpectedly and Spain froze, Romano whispered, **"Don't forget the promise."**

"R… Romano?" Spain whispered, but the speaker was already dead silent. Romano ran away from the announcement room.

**o0O0o0O0o**

****_Uh oh..._

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"That was Romano… That was definitely Romano's voice!" _

_"Spain, you must be losing it..."_

_"__She's never coming back…"_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

_-Can you list every single possible Italy? Well... I mean... Here, I'll show you an example:_

_Painter!Italy_

_Yandere!Italy_

_Tsudere!Italy_

_Suicidal!Italy_

_etc... etc..._

_Thanks!_


	12. When is she coming back?

Scene 12: When is she coming back?

******Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

"That was Romano… That was definitely Romano's voice!" Spain whispered and was about to run out the meeting room, trying to find Romano.

"Wait!" France shouted, blocking Spain's way and said, "That was definitely Firenze!" And France looked out at the nation, to see if anyone would help him out and Russia spoke up.

"Da, I think it was Firenze." Russia looked at the nations this time, emitting a powerful and dark aura and they all started agreeing.

"Spain, you must be losing it..."

"Romano is not here today, right?"

"I agree..."

"They're brothers, aren't they? Of course they'd probably sound similar..."

All the nations were commenting their opinions and reasoning while Spain looked around the room, looking at each nation who was talking.

"And besides, Spain, it has been less than 24 hours since you last saw him." France said, "Do you miss him that much?"

Spain just looked away and let the shadow of his bangs cover his eyes. He then whispered, "I'm just worried."

"…" France couldn't help but remember a scene from the past, when he had to wait too.

"_When is she coming back?"_

"…"

"_Sir?"_

"_She's never coming back…"_

"…_Huh?"_

"If you must, go." France said and looked away.

Spain smiled brightly and said, "Gracias!" and dashed out the room.

France just sighed and thought, _'I__ hope I bought you some time.'_

Romano was wringing his hands as he walked quickly through the halls.

_ 'Fratello, what's wrong?'_

_ 'Veneziano…' _Romano thought, _'Mi dispiace… I think I got out cover blown.'_

_ 'Ve…'_

_ '…'_

_ 'It's alright. Fratello, I'll always trust you.'_

_ 'Veneziano… Grazie.'_

"Romano!" A voice called out to them. Firenze twirled around; expecting France, but it was not.

**Standing right in front of them was Spain.**

**o0O0o0O0o**

_THE BROTHERS ARE IN TROUBLE! OH NO! _

XxXxX

**Preview**

___'... Heh... Run.'_

_____'What?'_

_______'RUN!'_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

**-**_Remember the question from the last chapter? Now, I want you to list every single possible 'versions' of Prussia! If you don't get what I mean, here are examples:_

_Chibi!Prussia_

_Teutonic!Prussia_

_Unawesome!Prussia (For this one, please write why Prussia is 'unawesome' Ex. Depressed, suicidal...)_

_Suicidal!Prussia_

_Yandere!Prussia_

_Thanks~_


	13. I Promise

Scene 13: I Promise

******Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

"Romano! I missed you!" Spain said, walking towards Romano.

_'Fight or flight, which do you choose?' _Romano thought and Veneziano started panicking

_'V-Ve? Fight or flight?' _Veneziano tried to think about it, _'Can we just run away? But... what's wrong with S-Spain?' _Spain seemed to be in a daze, his emeral eyes that were filled with life once, seemed like a dull green now.

_ 'He sometimes acts like this... Ever since- Never mind... Let's just go snap him out of it.'_

"Spain?" Veneziano asked and Spain stopped

"... Huh?" Spain still seemed in a daze

"It's me, Firenze... Not Romano." Romano said and Spain seemed to have a more confused look on his face.

"... Oh... Firenze?" Spain asked, "You're not Romano?"

"I'm not."

"... But you look like him..."

Romano snapped, "I told you I'm not Romano you bastard!"

.

.

.

?

_'Fratello, I told you not to curse anymore.'_

_ '... Heh... Run.'_

_ 'What?'_

_ 'RUN!'_

And the Firenze ran away from Spain, who seemed to be more confused.

"Romano...? Ah, why are you running Roma?" Spain shouted and followed after Firenze.

_'Why does he keep thinking that we're you, fratello?' _Veneziano thought and Romano just shook his head

_'Long story... Okay, I'll tell you.' _Romano said, slowing the body down to a walk, _'We lost him... Okay, here's what happened... You know something about the Spanish Armada, right?'_

_ 'Si... Spain lost against England...'_

_ 'He did, but, out on the seas, something made him... change... A bit more... obsessive...? No, that's not the right word. Protective.'_

_._

_"You bastard Spain! Where were you?" _A younger version of Romano yelled at Spain, who looked weary and tired. Romano was now a young teenager at this time. Noticing the bandages that covered most of his body, he asked, _"What happened?"_

_"Roma..." _Spain whispered and said, _"I missed you Romano! I promise I will never leave you again, I promise!"_

Spain hugged Romano tightly as he said this, repeating the words, 'I promise' over, and over again.

.

Firenze was all alone in the middle of hall now, and Romano whispered, "Spain used to be... more fierce, but just like that, he became more... weaker."

"Talking about Spain, oui?" France asked and Firenze whirled around and sighed in relief

"Its true he seemed so powerless when he returned." France said, "He seems like that today too."

"What happened to Spain? We were just running from him..." Veneziano asked and France just sighed

"He can't seem to remember anything." France said, "Its exactly like that time when-" Romano shot a glare at France, who just went entirely silent.

"..." Veneziano remained silent, extremely curious of what happened to Spain.

"Anyways! I got your boss to pick you guys up, meeting ended, and everyone going back." France said, and Firenze nodded. Sure enough, there was a black car waiting for Firenze outside. Spain was no where in sight, and the rest of the nations just waved at them goodbye and went off to their own hotel.

.

.

.

A nation that was observing every single scene grinned and said, **"This show is turning more exciting, I wonder what these two brothers would do next..."**

******o0O0o0O0o**

OMG. _Guess who just said that!_

**Preview**

_One nation, one personification._

_"You could fill in for the brothers. It'll be fun!"_

___Are you sure?_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

_-What anime would you recommend me? (I want something dramatic like the scene in The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, where Kyon questions himself.)_**  
**


	14. Who is Us?

Scene 14: Who is 'Us'?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: I tried to make this scene a bit dramatic, like the scenes in anime where the characters have 'conversation' with another version of themselves in their mind/dream world.)_

**"So, are the bros here yet?" **America's voice boomed through the speakers of the phone.

"No." Romano simply stated while flipping through the cooking book.

**"Aw, c'mon! I mean, its my birthday a week from now, and they're not here yet? They've been gone for 3 month now!"**

"I know, I know..." Romano mumbled as he continued flipping through the recipe book. He found the pizza recipe he wanted and checked the ingredients. Romano pulled out an ID card from his pocket.

**Name: Firenze Italy**

**Birthdate: March 14th**

**Eye colors: Brown/Hazel**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Height: 175 centimeter/5'9"**

.

It felt normal now.

.

It felt as if this was supposed to be normal, him and his brother, as they were supposed to be.

.

One nation, one personification.

.

**"Then... do you want to come?" **America asked and Firenze stopped right in his tracks.

"Huh?"

**"You could fill in for the brothers. It'll be fun!" **America said, **"We could get the hotel booked for you within a couple sec!"**

.

_"We" were forgotten within the span of three monthes._

.

**"C'mon... all right, we're not having glow-in-the-dark cakes. I wonder why no one ate it..." **Veneziano smiled as he remembered last year's party.

.

_Instead, we just took "their" place._

.

_Who is Romano Italy?_

.

_Who is Veneziano Italy?_

.

_Answer: They never exis-_

.

.

.

_Over this three month, we ended forgetting out true identity. We were able to cooperate with each other better. Acted like one person, with one soul in it._

_._

_No one wanted two annoying cowards._

_._

_It felt normal to do works._

_._

_Act like a nation._

_._

_Not to run away._

_._

_._

_._

_Did we exist once?_

_._

_Answer: Ye-_

_._

_Did we?_

_._

_Answer: N-_

_._

_Are you sure?_

_._

"We'll be there next week. Book us a hotel." Romano stopped.

**"Is someone else coming?" **America asked

_._

_Who is... 'us'?_

_._

"No. I'm just going alone. Sorry, it's just a habit with working with other people." Firenze said.

**o0O0o0O0o**

_I hope that was understandable and dramatic at the same time._

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"D-Did you k-kidnap us?"_

_"You could say this is 'my' world."_

_"All I do is observe and take what I like."_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

_-You are in Romano's position right now. You understood that being merged, also granted power, and the ability to run a country better. But, being merged caused them to lose their identities. Power or identity? Which would you choose? (Power isn't necessarily 'strength'. It could also mean wisdom to run a perfect country.)_


	15. A Kidnapper or A Dream?

Scene 15: A Kidnapper or a Dream?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: Woot, confusing chapter!)_

When Veneziano woke up, he was not in his bedroom. Did Romano move while he was asleep? No, that never happened before. Instead, they were in a white room, nothing but a white coffee table with with chairs.

"You woke up." Veneziano looked up, and gasped. In front of him was Firenze. "What's with that surprised look?"

"B-But... Fratello and I a-are..."

"You? Me? Of course. You two makes me. You two are a part of me. One plue one equals one. Romano plus Veneziano equals me." Firenze answered. Veneziano frowned in confusion, this man infront of him was saying strange stuff.

"Ve... I don't understand... But... Wait! If we're apart then... Fratello! Where is he?" Veneziano asked and Firenze pointed towards the chair next to Veneziano. Romano was sitting in it.

"You both woke up at the same time." Firenze said, smiling.

"Where are we? Veneziano?" Romano looked to Veneziano in surprise. "We're apart... But... Why are we here?" Romano turned to Firenze in shock and demanded "D-Did you k-kidnap us?"

"Of course not." Firenze said. He gestured to the white room, "You could say this is 'my' world."

"I don't understand you, bastard! Don't you mean your 'room'?" Romano asked and Firenze just smiled

"Its not really room. As I understand more, my world will grow as well. " Firenze said and held out his hand, where a single daisy appeared, as if by magic. "A daisy, my favorite flower."

Veneziano gave a small clap, as if he was watching a magic show. Firenze dropped it onto the coffee table, where a flower vase suddenly appeared, causing the daisy stem to go in the flower vase.

"H-hey... Isn't that vase..." Romano asked, "In our house?"

"I guess." Firenze said, "All I do is observe and take what I like."

"WHAT?" Romano shouted, "You mean you stole it?"

"Of course not... See for yourself when you wake up." Firenze snapped his fingers, and the world went black for both the brothers.

When Romano woke up again, he burst out of bed and looked in the mirror. He was still merged with his brother.

"Romano...?" Veneziano asked and Romano sighed. He went peeked into the living room and saw the blue, glass vase was in its original spot, never touched.

"What was that all about?" Romano groaned

"Did you also had a dream where we saw... Firenze?" Veneziano asked and Romano lifted his head in surprise

"You mean-"

"Si... You were sitting next to me. You were sitting to the right of me."

"And you were sitting to the left of me..."

"Are our dreams connected...? But... we never had the same dream before..." Romano said, thinking what just happened.

"Ve~ It could be just a rare oppurtunity, si?" Firenze stretched his arms and realized he was only in his boxers, "We have to go to our boss today about America's birthday~ Lets put our clothes on~"

"..."

"Aw, fratello~ Stop worrying~" Veneziano said and opened up the closet and glancing at all the clothes he and his fratello shared. They had some of the suits tailored to match Firenze's height.

"You're too carefree." Romano chuckled, completely forgetting about the dream they had.

**o0O0o0O0o**

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"Italy, are you sure I don't need to visit you?"_

_"Roma! I missed you~"_

_"But the fireworks are always pretty~"_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

_-You are Romano in this chapter; what would you do? (Seriously, I would freak out so bad.)  
_


	16. Sick

Scene 16: Sick

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews guys! I love you guys~)_

After a couple of coughs, Veneziano brought his voice down to a whisper and said hoarsly into the phone, "I feel really bad now Germany..."

**"Italy, are you sure I don't need to visit you?"**

"I'm sure." Veneziano said into the phone and with a strained whisper he whispered, "Hang on," and moved the phone away from his mouth and coughed loudly.

**"Just get well soon, is your boss having someone take care of you?"**

"Si... I get to eat some pasta~" And Veneziano coughed some more. "Romano got a cold too... So, we both can't come to America's birthday party..."

**"I understand."**

"But Firenze is going in our place... Just to let you know."

**"Okay. But get some rest."**

"Va bene, good night, I'm going to take a small siesta,"

**"Get well soon," **And Veneziano hung up and dropped the phone back onto the bed. He rolled over to his right and grabbed Romano's phone.

"Your turn Romano~" Veneziano said happily.

"Can't you do it for me? My acting is crappy."

"Its been a week since we called anyone. They'll be suspicious~" Veneziano said happily, "And besides Romano, I could sound like you, but I can't act like you~"

"Argh, alright." Romano took control over the body and dialed Spain's number in. After dialing, Spain immediately picked it up.

**"Roma! I missed you~"**

Romano tried to make his voice hoarse and whispered, "... I feel shitty right now..."

_'Cough right here~ Ve~'_

Romano coughed away from the phone as loudly as possible.

**"Roma, are you sick?"**

"Yes, if you can't tell, bastard."

_'Cough again.' _Romano coughed as he remembered the last time he was sick, Spain freaked out so much.

**"Do you want Boss to come over and give you a cheer up charm?"**

"I don't need it..." Romano whispered and pretended to cough before Veneziano told him to. "I'm not even in my house..."

**"Then where are-"**

"Just let me say what I need to say... I need to take a siesta real soon, I feel like shit."

**"Ok Roma, what do you need to say?"**

"Firenze is going to Fourth of July party in our place."

**"Is Ita sick too?"**

"Yes, and let me talk-"

_'Cough in between words too'_

Romano coughed and continued in a hoarse whispered voice, "So don't freak out or anything if you don't see me, okay bastard?"

**"Si~ Give me regards to Veneziano,"**

"Alright-" Romano coughed, "Alright, good night."

**"Good night Roma~ Te amo~"**

Romano immediately hung up with a blush on his face. Veneziano just giggled a little and rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up, "We're going to New York!"

"We went there last year too."

"But the fireworks are always pretty~"

"Lets just go, the private jet will come in 30 minutes."

_'Si~'_

**o0O0o0O0o**

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"Welcome to... AMERICA!"_

_'Aw, shit.'_

_"GILBIRD!"_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

_-Did you ever pretended to be sick so you don't go to school/work? Then, tell me, are you a good liar?_


	17. Gilbird Saves the day?

Scene 17: Gilbird... Saves the day?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: Thank you everyone! I reached my 100 review milestone! _*clap* _And thank you to my 100th reviewer, **Dogsrule**!__ Thank you to everyone who stayed with me all the way until here! See you at the end of the chapter.)__  
_

"Hey! Firenze!" America shouted as Firenze walked out the airport with his luggage in tow. "Welcome to... AMERICA!"

"It's been a while since I last visited here..." Veneziano mumbled and America perked up.

"Dude, you've been here before? Why didn't I know?"

_'Aw, shit.'_

_ 'Sorry fratello...'_

"Of course, I'm a city, so I do get to visit most of the countries in world, but mostly as a vacation visit, not a business visit." Firenze said, "I came here a couple of years ago as a 'tourist'."

"Aha! I get it!" America said, "I wish I could visit other countries as vacations too, you know?"

Firenze gave a weak laugh and followed America who was talking excitedly about the party.

"The party is TONIGHT! I was so excited, that I couldn't sleep last night!" America said, and said, "Most of the nations already came here yesterday or this morning, but only a few are coming tonight, right before the party and the fireworks start!"

"I see." Romano said boredly. He already heard all of this last year.

Of course, America being a total airhead, kept going on, "The hotel you will be staying in has most of the rooms taken by nations already!"

"Mhm." Romano hummed and looked in front of him to see a gigantic hotel

"So! You've been here before, correct?" America asked

"Yea, I've been to New York before." Romano said

"Okay, after I have them give you your keys, I'll leave it to you guys to tour around some more, okay?"

"Yea sure."

"Great!" America led Firenze into the hotel, and got the key for Firenze, "See you later!"

"Bye~" Veneziano said cheerfully and America rushed out the glass sliding door and into the street of New York.

Firenze went up to the 14th floor and found their room and plopped down onto the bed, "We're finally here... The biggest challenge is coming up soon."

"Avoiding Germany and-"

"-Tomato bastard. Ah, I forgot, I'm supposed to say Spain now, right?" Romano scratched his head in annoyance, "I'm still not used to it."

Veneziano sat up, "But first, PASTA~!"

"Alright, alright, you just don't change, do you?" Romano said and went to the door and turned the handle "For now, lets just avoid Spain-"

"-And so, my little Roma is sick~ I should make him some paella and give it to his boss to deliver it for me. I forgot to ask him where he's staying right now."

The Bad Touch Trio was standing right outside Firenze's room, with Spain having his back to the door and the two others standing in front of him, like in a triangle. France was the first to notice the brothers.

_'Speak of the devil and he will come.' _Veneziano thought happily and Romano just groaned in annoyance.

As soon as Spain stopped talking, he noticed someone was behind him, and started to turn around, when-

"GILBIRD!" Prussia shouted, pointing at Spain. Spain turned right back to Prussia with a confused face. "Give. Him. Back." Sure enough, Spain had Gilbird... who was actually just sleeping on top of Spain's head. Prussia immediately lunged at Spain, both of them tumbled to the ground. France quickly took this oppurtunity and mouthed to the brothers, _"RUN, RUN!"_

The brothers were already gone before France got the chance to say the second, 'Run'.

**o0O0o0O0o**

_Thanks for reading~_

_*Edit* There was a dialogue mistake, so I fixed it._

XxXxX_  
_

**Preview**

_"Happy birthday to you!"_

_"So did it finally arrive? His gift?"_

_"Inside Pandora's box-"_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**_  
_

_-As a thank you to my 100th reviewer, go to **Dogsrule**'s profile page and read one of her stories. I already read some of them, so I recommend the stories: **A Second Chance**, **Dormire Senza Incubi...**_ _I just noticed these two stories are sad somewhere in the story... **Curse of the Genie **gets really good at chapter 3, so I recommend you read that. (This reminds me of Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, where everthing changed at episode 3...) There are other stories, but I need to upload this story now..._


	18. Pandora's Box

Scene 18: Pandora's Box

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: This chapter... I think its a bit too cheesy. xD But thanks for reading~)_

"_Happy birthday to you!_" As the nations finished singing, they all burst in cheers as America blew out the candles on his cake. The cake was so tall, that he needed a ladder. This time, the cake had white frosting due to the complaints of other nations from the Christmas party. Firenze used his party popper as the nations cheered.

"You guys are the best!" America was on on the ladder, climbing down. "It's time for cake guys!"

The nations cheered as they scattered, half of them going for the cake, while the other half went to America with presents in their hands.

"Happy Birthday America." Japan said and handed a gift box to America, "I hope you like it."

America tore the gift open and smiled, and hugged Japan, "DUDE, you're the best friend I ever had!" Inside the box, was an assortment of Japanese sweets. Everyone knew that the food loving America, had also a sweet tooth.

"I know you love it... but please... I-" Japan struggled, "-can't breath"

"Oh, woops, sorry!" America said and released Japan, who collapsed to the ground. The nations with the presents stepped away, afraid they were going to get hugged to death.

The next brave nation, Russia, came up with a bouquet of sunflowers. "I hope you like them, da? I hand picked them myself." America accepted it with a smile and gave a high five to Russia. For some reason, Russia seemed to be disappointed that he didn't get a hug.

After 30 minutes, Firenze got his chance to give his gift.

"Firenze, welcome to the party! Is this the first you came here?" America asked, "I usually send invites to any nations or cities that are known, sorry if I forgot to send one to you."

_'You have freaking birthday parties like this since couple decades ago, there is no way you could 'forget' every single time! Pft, this guy is really an idiot.' _

_ 'Romano...'_

_ 'Whatever...' _Romano thought, _'But you can't really hate idiots like these, right?'_

_ 'Yep~'_

"It's alright. Anyways, happy birthday America. Here is your-"

"Mr. America!" A guard shouted as he ran towards America. He had a gift in his hands, "This gift, that is addressed to you, has been left outside the main door. But the sender's name is missing, so it might be dangerous. I just came here to confirm whether or not this is a gift of someone you know-"

"Really? Let me see that." America said taking the gift from the guard's hand.

The nations around America started to panic as they rushed to get away from him. The guard looked confused and looked at the gift.

A hand landed on Firenze's shoulder and Firenze turned to see France.

"France!" Veneziano said happily

"So did it finally arrive? _His _gift?" France asked.

"Yea." Romano said, "Is that guard new? Everyone knows about _his _gift. All except for the idiot America. He never knows who sent it."

France chuckled and looked at the gift in ancipitation. America, unlike the other gifts, slowly undid the ribbon and took the tape off of the wrapping paper. He then unfolded the paper and tucked the two in his pocket. He shook the white box in his hands; it was heavy, yet it made no noise.

"I wonder what it is..." America said in excitement.

Romano sighed and said, "I hope its not another 'Pandora's Box', like last year."

America lifted the lid, and as soon as he did that, the box shook as white smoke erupted from the box, covering the entire room.

"Another 'Pandora's Box'!" France said, coughing. After five minutes of nations coughing and bumping into each other, the smoke went away thanks to the ventilations system and open windows.

"Aw, what was that all about?" America said and picked the box that he accidentally dropped during the chaos.

"But you know?" France started, "Inside Pandora's box-"

"There's another box in here..." America said, reaching for the second lid.

"-there is also hope."

As soon as he took off the lid of the second box, swirls and sparkles erupted from the box and flew across the room. It went into the air and the words, "Happy Birthday!" was spelled out in red, white and blue colors. The words exploded like fire works, sending confetti and numerous different kinds of candies all across the room.

The colorful confettis and sweets rained down endlessly. "There he did it again." France said and sighed as he grabbed a piece of candy from the air and smiled; The candy looked like a burger. "That guy should just come to the party himself."

"This is so awesome!" America shouted and looked around the room and tried to grab as much candy that he could, "Its raining candy!"

"You can't really expect less from him, you know?" Firenze said, looking up, "Every year, we nations call this...

**"England's Magic"**

******o0O0o0O0o**  


_Yay~ England!_

_Anyways... I was sick yesterday, so I couldn't update regularly... ; _ ; Sorry~_

_Here is your well-deserved preview._

XxXxX

**Preview**

_'WHERE DID HE COME FROM!'_

_"My phone!" _

_"You can't fool me. I know you're Firenze." _

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

The next chapter is a bit strange... is it?

**Challenge Time!**

_-If you went on a trip to any place on Earth, where would you go?_


	19. Phone

Scene 19: Phone

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you**.**

_(A/N: Woohoo! Crisis time!)_**  
**

"Dude, that was so awesome, I wonder who did it?" America asked as the nations went to the large balcony to watch the fireworks. America unwrapped a piece of candy and popped it in his mouth. "Woah! This ones my favorite too!"

"Who knows?" Romano said and said, "I'm going to get some more punch, okay?"

"Feel free!" America said and turned his attention to the fire works.

Romano went to grab a glass when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and nearly dropped the glass he was holding. It was Spain.

And for some reason, Spain was right next to him. Who seemed to be calling Romano.

"I wonder why he isn't picking up..." Spain mumbled worriedly.

_'We just need to get out of here and pick it up-'_

"Spain, who are you calling?" Germany asked.

_'WHERE DID HE COME FROM!'_

_ 'F-Fratello... calm down... For now we're getting out of here...' _Veneziano placed the glass they had on the table and started walking as calmly as he could towards the door.

"Ah, I'm calling Roma, but he isn't picking up... He was sick, I wonder what happened to him..." Spain said worriedly. And redialed again.

"Maybe I should call too..." Germany said and fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed. From Firenze's pocket, another phone started ringing. Firenze stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around to see Germany was looking at them. Firenze turned right around again.

_'...'_

_ '... Germany is looking at us...'_

_ 'Veneziano.'_

_ 'Sorry...'_

Veneziano started to panic, Germany was staring a hole into the back of Firenze's head.

_'We'll have to ignore my phone for now. But if we ignore your phone, then the bastard will know that we have your phone because when the ringing stops on his phone... the ringing will stop on yours too.' _Romano thought.

_'But if we pick it up, he'll know we have the phone. But if we go outside...'_

_ 'That won't work! He'll eventually figure it out when we pick up as soon we step outside.' _

_ '... Maybe, it was meant for us to tell the truth from the start...' _Veneziano thought and reached for his own phone. _'Lets just tell them today-'_

"My phone!" Germany shouted, and growled, "Give me back my phone!"

The thief who took the phone was none other than Gilbird. The phone strap was in the small bird's mouth and it quickly flew away. Germany groaned and chased after the small little bird. After Germany was out of the room, the ringing ended. Even Spain gave up after a while and placed his phone away in his pockets and went away to see the fireworks.

"Ve... We were lucky..." Veneziano mumbled and reached for his phone to put it on silent mode, but it started ringing again.

_'Is it the potato bastard again?'_

_ 'N-No... Its... Prussia.'_

_ 'Everyone went outside to see the fireworks, so we're alone here. If he hears the fireworks, you could just lie and say there's a festival nearby.' _Romano said, _'There is a possibility that the potato bastard went to potato bastard #2 and borrowed his phone. He could start worrying if he we don't pick it up... It would be a big mess if the potato bastard goes to our boss and demands to see you...'_

_ 'Si... I guess... Ve.' _Veneziano took a big breath and picked up his cellphone, "Ciao~ Its Italy!"

**"You can't fool me. I know you're Firenze."**

******o0O0o0O0o**

_OMG, Cliffhanger! XD I wonder who said that? Germany? Prussia? Or someone else stole Prussia's phone..._

XxXxX

**Preview**

"From the very start."

"Oui."

"Bruder!"

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

Preview is over~


	20. He Waited

Scene 20: He Waited.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: The title of this chapter... You'll understand by the time you reach the end.)_

"..." Firenze stood there, shocked, and gave a weak laugh before saying, "P-Prussia, you're such a great joker~ You were just joking, right?"

**"I'm not." **Prussia said, **"Turn around."**

Firenze took breath of air and slowly turned around, he saw Prussia, who had a phone in his hand. He snapped it close and approached Firenze.

"It was a good act, right?" Prussia said with a smirk and Gilbird returned, sitting on Prussia's shoulder.

"... So you knew?" Veneziano asked

"From the very start." Prussia said, "I had to go to your house that day, West wanted me to check whether Italy was ready to go. But when I went awesomely into your house-"

"-Don't you mean you _broke in _our house-"

"-I heard you talking to your boss. You guys taking turn talking to your boss, so I awesomely realized that you two were merged."

_'Biggest blabber mouth on this Earth...' _Romano thought, _'We'll have to shut him up for good-'_

_ 'Fratello! Don't!'_

"I did talk to your boss." Prussia said, "He was fine with me helping. Of course people wants to the awesome me to help! So I did. Like during the World Meeting."

"You mean-"

"Yea, I was the one who left the kitchen door open, and caused the fight between England and Spain." Prussia said casually, "I was supposed to talk to you guys when you entered the building from the back door, but I seemed to have missed you guys."

"..." Veneziano sighed and asked cheerfully, "Did you give the phone back?"

"... I have no idea. I just told Gilbird to fly around with it outside and drop it when he got far enough. West still should be looking for it now... It must've been pretty awesome for Gilbird. Right?"

The small bird started chirping happily. Prussia chuckled and said, "Glad you liked the job buddy! Maybe you could do it again another day."

"So? Why are you helping us?" Romano asked, "I did let France help us, but I still think that part of the motive is to ra-"

"Fratello!" Veneziano said

"Wait! France was helping you guys this entire time?" Prussia asked and Romano nodded.

"Oui."

"Yea, what he said-" Romano stopped, "Wait, what?"

"Oui."

Right behind Firenze, France was standing there. "Oui."

_'When was he there?' _Firenze jumped away from the France and Prussia

"If someone sneaks up behind me, next to me or in front of me one more time, I swear I will send in the maf-"

"Bruder!" Germany popped up right next to Romano

"THAT'S IT-" France immediately covered Romano's mouth and gave a nervous smile

"Hey West! What's up?" Prussia asked

"Bruder, do something about your bird!" Germany said, pointing to the yellow bird that was on Prussia's shoulder.

"What? What happened?" Prussia asked and Germany just sighed

"The bird just took my phone and threw it in an alleyway. Luckily I was able to get it back. Bruder, be sure to train it to not steal stuff."

"Oh sure... I will..." Prussia said and as soon as Germany walked away, he muttered under his breath, "Not."

"The fire work ended." France said and noticed that all the nations were coming back in. "Its time to go."

"See you later... Firenze!" Prussia said and the two Bad Touch Trio members walked away.

**At England's House:**

"Oh dear, you should've seen America's face."

"... How did you get in here, frog?"

France just chuckled and said, "Through the open wind-"

France got a couch cushion thrown right into his face, "Are you a thief or something? Get out! Why did you even come here in the first place? I'm in a bad mood you know!" England shouted angrily and looked away.

"You know? Right before the party, America was outside the door." France said

"So what?" England asked grumpily and started to open the bottle of ale that was left untouched on the coffee table in front of him until now.

"... He was waiting... for you."

England stopped trying to open the bottle and looked at France in shock.

"He stood there even until all the nations who came went in." France said, shrugging. "Anyways, I just came here to say that America was very happy with his gift... You should seriously come next year."

"Why would you even tell me this?" England asked and finally opened his ale and poured it into a clean, empty glass cup.

"Why, of couse! I am the nation of love~ I must unite lover-" Another couch cushion was thrown at France's face.

"Get out of here!" England said and started to throw more pillows and cushions from the couch he was sitting on, "You're making the drink taste bad!"

"Alright, alright!" France said running towards the door, "But you shouldn't be drinking at 6 am in the moring you know-"

"Leave me alone!"

**o0O0o0O0o**

_*Thank you BlackKristin for pointing out the dialogue mistake where Prussia talks to Gilbird! I appreciate the help~_

_Poor England... Anyways! The reason why I said 6 am is because the party ended at 12 am. And the time converter showed that it was approximately 5 am in England... I don't remember the time it was in England... anyways, I added a hour for the travel. (Nations travel faster than people) So, it was 6 am at England. It means England was sulking the entire time he was back from America._

_So, the title was referring to the last portion of chapter. "He Waited." Isn't that such a dramatic chapter title? Maybe I'll use it for another story... Anyways, my cold got better and I'm only coughing~ But on the downside, I woke up at 6 in the morning just to cough... _

_Its time for a preview! Due to the request of one of my lovely readers, I increased the dialogue count from 3 to 4 for the Previews. 4 is the maximum number, but if you guys want anything extra for the previews, just ask~ _

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"So, what did you need to talk about?"_

_"But how does this involve with you-"_

_'Fratello...'_

_"Si~ You could stay."_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

_-How many languages can you speak?_


	21. Bruder

Scene 21: Bruder

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: Sorry for late update and this one is cheesy too~ xD)_

"Firenze... No, Romano and Italy, I need to talk to you guys." Prussia said and Romano sighed and let him in the house.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Romano asked and Prussia nodded and cleared his throat.

"Its about the reason why I'm helping. It's something that you need to know, because I feel like you don't trust me or anything." Prussia said

"Of cour-"

"-Ve~ We'll gladly listen."

"Okay... Let me first ask you, why are you guys keeping this a secret?" Prussia asked as Gilbird started to hop down from Prussia's head to his shoulder.

"Because..." Veneziano thought about it and said, "To not start a war, si?"

"Ja..." Prussia said, "I figured. If the war ever started , it'll definitely involve both Spain... and my bruder."

"We knew that already," Romano said, "But how does this involve with you-"

"Of course it involves with me!" Prussia shouted, "West, my bruder is involved in this! I can't let my own bruder get hurt again!"

"..." Romano looked shock from the suddenly serious Prussia, but sat back in the couch after taking a sip from his tea.

"I'm sure in West's eyes I'm just a freeloader that sleeps in his basement... Goes out to drink nearly everyday... But it really doesn't matter because, this time, I won't let him get hurt again." Prussia said, "That's my only reason. I'm doing this for West."

"..." Romano sighed. _'I'm worse than him as an elder brother, aren't I?'_

_ 'Fratello...'_

"Alright, you're in." Romano said, "I have no idea why people desperately want to help us... Aren't there other ways to help your brother?"

"Nein... The best way to help West is by helping you guys. That's the awesome me's opinion!" Prussia said, smiling. And sighed before saying, "... Can I stay over for a night? I got kicked out of the house."

Romano groaned and said, "Ask Veneziano."

"Si~ You could stay."

"Really? You two are the best!" Prussia said and jumping up to give Firenze a hug. Romano definitely pushed him away.

After the dinner, where Prussia constantly praised Romano's cooking since Romano did all the cooking, Prussia was given the guest room.

"Aw~ Can't I sleep with you guys?"

"No." Romano said and ran to his room and locked the door behind him.

"..." Prussia chuckled and went into his room, closing the door. He sat nearby the window, watching the starless skies. Gilbird was sleeping peaceful on top of his head.

After a while of staring aimlessly into the sky, he started to cough into his hand, waking Gilbird up. When he withdrewed his hand, he was able to make out red colors that were splattered in the palm of his hand. Gilbird started to chirp frantically and tried to fly to the brother's room for help.

Prussia grabbed the yellow bird with his clean hand and said, "No, no, no. No need to wake them up for this... I'm fine." He whispered softly to the bird in his hand. "Don't worry... When I'm gone, I'm sure West or Ita will take care of you."

**o0O0o0O0o**

_Prussia... I'M SO SORRY! ; _ ;_

_But its time for everyone's favorite... PREVIEW!_

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"Thanks for letting me stay here."_

_"Of course!"_

_"Hello-"_

_"YOU BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" _

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

**-**_Do you like Hetaoni?_


	22. Unreliable

Scene 22: Unreliable

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: Certain chapter titles are connected to each other. I'll just tell you in the author's note at the end if there are any~ xD None for now!)_

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Prussia said at the door step, "You guys were awesome... But not awesome than me, of course!"

"Just shut up and get out of here," Romano said while giving a smirk

"Ciao Prussia~" Veneziano said cheerfully

"Alright, see you guys later. You don't mind if I drop by anytime, right?"

"Of course not." Romano said

"Of course!"

"I'll just take that as a 'yes'." Prussia said and walked away with Gilbird on his shoulder, waving back at the brothers as he walked away.

"That's over..." Romano mumbled and rushed towards the phone quickly dialed a number.

** "Hello-"**

"YOU BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

Sound of someone choking on their coffee was heard over the phone. With more coughing.

**"R-Romano! What is it you're talking about?"**

"You damn know what I'm talking about, that Potato Bastard's brother!"

**"You mean Prussia...?"**

"Yes. Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Us?"

**"Oh... I'm so sorry but it just slipped my mind. After calling France's boss, I got a call from Prussia and after that, it just slipped my mind..."**

"Next time, tell us when someone else knows our secret."

** "Si, I won't forget."**

"Anyways-" Veneziano's cellphone was ringing, Romano mumbled "Shit... The potato bastard is calling..."

**"Romano, language..."**

"Alright, alright... Before we go, we're just going to warn you people are going to go to you. Spain and Germany are definitely going to demand to see us."

"Fratello, you said Germany's name~"

"Its because of you always say his name! Just let me talk." Romano grumbled and continued, "If that ever happens, tell Spain, that 'I don't want to see him right now'. He'll believe it. About that other guy..."

"Ve~ Just tell Germany I'm with my brother. That'll probably work... Make sure to tell him that we're done working on the mafia." Veneziano said and said, "Ciao boss~"

"Ciao."

And Firenze hung up took Veneziano's phone, "Ciao~?"

**"ITALY!" **The phone jumped in his hand in surprise. Firenze kept the phone away from his ears.

"Ve! Germany?"

**"Do you know how worried I was?"**

"Ve... Sorry Germany~"

**"I called you during America's party but you wouldn't pick up."**

Romano took over and said seriously, "Germany."

_'Fratello! Don't take over without warning me!'_ Veneziano whined but Romano just ignored the voice.

Germany was taken surprise by the sudden seriousness. **"W-what...?"**

"You called me at 6 in the morning."

There was this strange awkward silence.

"..."

**"..."**

"V-Ve, but it's okay~" Veneziano said, "My cold is all better now! Except I have a kind of sore throat~ But Romano is taking care of me~"

**"Are you sure? Because I can't really trust your brother..."**

"Germany! He can take care of other people... Only when he cares."

**"If you can't rely on your brother one day, just call me. And I'll go over to where you are."**

"Ve~ Grazie Germany~"

**"Ah, sorry, I have to go! The cake-" **The phone was hunged up from the other side.

"Ve~ That Germany, he needs to relax and take a siesta~" Veneziano said and smiled, "Germany baked me a cake the last time I was sick~ Maybe he will give it to my boss to deliver it to me..."

_'Was I really a bad brother?'_

"Eh? Fratello? What did you say?" Veneziano asked and Romano just shook his head.

"N-no, it was nothing." Romano said and went over to the pile of work he had left.

**o0O0o0O0o**

**_WHEN THEY WERE HAVING THE PARTY IN NEW YORK, IT WAS NIGHT (I forgot the time) BUT IN ITALY, IT WAS 6 IN THE MORNING. Glad I cleared that up. There are something called 'Time Zones'._**

_Romano... ; _ ;... _

_EXPECT PLOT TWIST SOONER OR LATER._

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"You'll never be loved!"_

_"Useless."_

_"USELESS!"_

_"You're such an useless brat. Why couldn't I get Italy?"_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

_The next chapter seems... Angsty... WAIT, SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT ANGST MEANS._

**Challenge Time!**_  
_

_-Guess when the next Hetaoni part will be uploaded~ (Um, I think it'll be uploaded in September... 2 month from now... I don't know...)_**  
**


	23. Useless

Scene 23: Useless

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

**_EDIT: [7-31-2012]Happy Birthday Mon Esprit Libre! Thank you for reviewing my story and I hope you have a great birthday!_**

_(A/N: Man, I don't know about this chapter... I tried to make it as... dramatic as possible... but... seems a bit cheesy still...)_

When Firenze laid down to bed, he yawned. The brothers found it strange, but they were more comfortable now to wear pajamas to bed.

"Buona Notte~" Veneziano said

"Buona Notte..." Romano said, trailing off as he felt himself going to sleep. He closed his eyes.

**"Open your eyes, Romano."**

"Wha...?" Romano opened them slowly to see that he was not in his bed room again. He was in that strange 'dream world' where he met Firenze.

"Welcome back~" Firenze chirped and looked around the place, "I gave this place a little color... Like it?"

Romano looked around too; the coffee table in front of them was made out of wood with patterns carved into the legs. The daisy was still on the table. The chairs turned into two comfortable sofas, facing each other with the coffee table in the middle. Romano looked around and the more he did, the more he felt he was home. All the decorations and furnitures were in the right place.

"Where... did you get all these?" Romano asked

"Well I-"

"Wait! Where is Veneziano?" Romano asked, standing

"He is still dreaming... if you haven't guessed..." Firenze said

"Aren't I dreaming too?"

"I guess you are." Firenze said and asked, "Would you like to see Veneziano's dreams?"

"Why-" Before Romano could reject, Firenze snapped his fingers and a holographic screen appeared in front of Romano. It showed Veneziano with Germany, Japan, America, England, China and even Russia, having a party. Romano scanned around the screen to see if he was there; to his disappointment, he wasn't.

"Is this really Veneziano's dream...?"

"Yes."

Romano sighed, "I don't really care. It doesn't really matter whether or not I appear in Veneziano's dreams. I can't blame Veneziano for not caring about me..." Romano said and whispered, "Besides, I didn't even care for him either."

Firenze looked straight at Romano and asked, "Are you sure that's what you're feeling?"

"Why?"

"..." Firenze just sighed and snapped his fingers again to make the screen disappear, "Because, this is what you are _really_ thinking about." And he snapped his fingers again.

The entire place started be filled with quiet chatters of different people.

"Wait, where the voices coming from?" Romano asked, looking around wildly

"These are voices from your head Romano." Firenze said, "No, these are actually pieces of your memories. You were thinking about events from the past, weren't you?"

"Why would I-"

**"...Because I can't really trust your brother..."**

Romano seemed shocked at the dialogue that over powered the chatters of his memories. He managed to regain himself and scoffed, "It really doesn't bother me at all, besides, no one really trusts me now..." Romano trailed off.

**"In the end, Italy is always better, right?"**

"... Its true." Romano said, and huffed, "Its been like that since the past."

**"Useless."**

"... I just am." he whispered softly

**"Why can't you be useful?"**

"I tried... but it never worked."

**"Why can't you be more like your brother?"**

**"You are you so useless?"**

**"Always breaking things."**

"..." Romano fell silent. Firenze looked away.

**"Loud and obnoxious."**

**"Useless."**

**"Useless!"**

"Shut up..." Romano whispered, covering his ears, but he still heard all the hateful comments

**"You'll never be loved!"**

**"Useless!"**

**"Useless."**

**"Useless."**

**"USELESS!"**

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't care anymore!" Romano shouted, "STOP THE NOISE!"

"I can't. Its your memory. Only you can stop it." Firenze said, "Only you can change-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Romano screamed out

**"Who cares about you?"**

**"Someone like you can just go and die in a hole!"**

**"Why can't you shut up for a second?"**

Romano lowered his hands from his ears and clenched his fist and whispered, "Spain..."

**"You're such an useless brat. Why couldn't I get Italy?"**

Romano felt tears silently falling down his cheeks and whispered, smiling sadly, "Why did I even trust someone like you in the first place...? I'm... such an idiot."

Romano disappeared.

**o0O0o0O0o**

_Poor Romano... ; _ ;_**  
**

_Okay, as I continued writing, I realized that this story is turning into a Hurt/Comfort story. So, I will change drama into Hurt/Comfort and leave the Humor because there is some humor in this fanfiction. Okay~? ;D_

_Yay... Time for preview:_

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"Good morning fratello~"_

_"Ve! Romano is not here!"_

_'Romano... What do I do?'_

_"... Unlike me."_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!:**

_-This bothered me so much, that I am putting this up as a Challenge Time! question. In Hetaoni, couldn't they go back to bring a rope ladder with them when they discovered the cave enterance? Agree or Disagree. If you disagree, please write a reason. I mean, I DON'T WANT ANYMORE NATIONS KILLED. _


	24. Unlike Me

Scene 24: Unlike Me

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to****by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

"Good morning fratello~" Veneziano said yawning, "I had a great dream with Germany, Japan and the other guys~ And in the end, you came with pizza and we all had a great time~"

No response.

"F-Fratello?" Veneziano asked, "Talk to me... Wait, it feels as if.."

Veneziano jumped out of bed and went over to the mirror and sighed in relief. They were still merged. "Fratello, I know you're in there..."

There was still no response. Veneziano still had full control of the body.

"... Fratello..." Veneziano then smiled, and thought of a way to get Romano to talk or show that he was still in there, "Fratello~! I never told you this but... Me and Germany are going... to go on... a date... as soon as this is all over..."

There was no shouting, cursing or any sort of thing Lovino would do if he heard anything about Germany and Veneziano together.

"... Fratello, t-this isn't funny! Just answer me!" Veneziano said out loud to himself and felt tears starting to form in his eyes, "Romano!"

All he heard was silence.

"He's not here... F-fratello isn't really here!" Veneziano started to panic and rushed towards the phone. He quickly dialed his boss.

**"Hello?"**

"Ve! Romano is not here!"

**"Italy... what do you mean?"**

"I'm saying that we are still merged but Romano isn't there! He isn't talking to me or is controlling the body!"

**"Did you try-"**

"Ve, I told him that I was planning to go out with Germany and he won't even curse, yell, or s-shout... W-what do I do?"

**"... Italy, don't worry too much and calm down. I'll see if anything actually **_**did **_**happen to Romano, economically. Lets just hope nothing is happening."**

"S-Si... V-ve, for now I'll go ask France and Prussia for advice." Veneziano said and hung up. Right then, someone knocked at the door.

_'W-wait, this is my house... Anyone who comes here is looking for... me...' _Veneziano thought, _'Romano, should we answer-'_

Veneziano stopped, he realized his brother wasn't there to give answers.

_'Romano... What do I do?'_

"Hey! Isn't there anyone in there?" A voice shouted from outside, "Its me, the awesome-"

Veneziano slammed open the door and dragged Prussia in and slammed the door shut again.

"Woah... Italy... or Romano... Anyways, what's up-"

Veneziano instantly burst into tears and started talking as fast as he can "FratellodisappearedandIdon'tknowwhattodoandifhe'snothereIcan'tdoanythingandI'-"

"Shhh!" Prussia said putting a hand over Veneziano's mouth, "Say it slowly. The awesome me only heard that Romano disappeared-" Veneziano burst into tears all over again.

"..." Prussia sighed, "So what happened to your brother?"

"He isn't there! I keep telling him things that would've made him shout or curse at me but it isn't working!"

"Isn't he just playing a prank on you?"

"He's not the type to do that..."

"... Did anything happen yesterday?"

"No."

"Tell me what you guys do yesterday."

"We woke up, ate breakfast with you, and a phone call came from Germany. Romano sounded sad for some reason but he started work and ignored me and-"

"Wait! What did you talk about with West?" Prussia asked

"Well he asked me why I didn't pick the phone up. And Romano told Germany it was 6 am when he called and Germany said he'd take care of me if I can't depend on Romano..."

"Wait! Right there. Did _you _say that you couldn't depend on Romano?"

"No..."

"Did you say anything else?"

"I did say you could depend on him if..." Veneziano realized what he did wrong, "O-only when he cared..."

"Romano probably just couldn't take it anymore." Prussia said, sitting on the couch, and mumbled to himself "Its just like that when you're the one always forgotten..."

"V-ve? Did you say something?" Veneziano asked and Prussia just chuckled and shook his head.

"No... Not really." Prussia stood up and cupped Veneziano's face in his hands and chuckled

"P-Prussia?" Prussia stared right into Veneziano's eyes, as if searching... for Romano.

"Romano, if you're in there... Hurry and come back! France and the awesome can't handle another, 'I love Romano with all my heart' lecture from Spain whenever he's drunk... He said that he loves you." Prussia smiled and said, "You'll always be loved."

And with that, the door was closed shut.

.

.

.

**"... Unlike me."**

******o0O0o0O0o**

_I wonder who said the last sentence..._

_Woot~!_

Preview~

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"He is here."_

_"Ve...? I am going to bring my fratello back! No matter what!"_

_"I sigh a lot, don't I?"_

_"Don't forget! Everything you see is-"_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

_-Who do you think said that last line? "...Unlike me." Any characters. ;D_


	25. He is here

Scene 25: He is here.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to by the creator of the original****. Thank you.**

_(A/N: This chapter is extremely short. I swear its so short. But I think its now corny. Sorry... I have low confidence.)_

When Veneziano opened his eyes, he was in the dream world again.

"I can't believe you actually forced yourself into this place." Firenze said, sipping on his tea.

"Ve... But I thought I would be able to find Romano here..." Veneziano said

Firenze sighed and placed his mug down and said, "He is here... or was."

Veneziano bolted up from his seat, "Where?!"

Firenze motioned Veneziano to sit down, who hesitantly sat down. "Before I actually tell you where he is... Are you sure about this?"

"Ve...? I am going to bring my fratello back! No matter what!"

"If you let Romano stay in here, then you'd get all of Italy... That's why."

"B-but, R-Romano would... would... disappear-!"

"I understand." Firenze said and pointed to a door that was not noticed before and said, "He's somewhere... lost in his memories. Find him. That's all."

"That's it?" Veneziano asked and Firenze nodded

"That's it. Memories are like a maze... Just navigate through it and you might find him sooner or later."

Veneziano walked over to the door and placed his hands on the knob and before opening it, he turned around and said, "Then, I'll see you with fratello next time... Maybe we... can chat. Ve~ That would be nice." And opened the door. He felt himself being pulled into the doorway and as that happened he saw that was being engulfed by a bright light.

Right before his entire surrounding disappeared into whiteness, he heard a shout:

**"Don't forget! Everything you see is-"**

Veneziano heard nothing else.

**o0O0o0O0o**

_Gasp... What was Firenze going to say?_

_So, here is the next preview..._

XxXxX

**Preview**

_ "I'm sure you will love him! Be a good elder brother, all right?"_

_ "This sure is nostalgic..."_

_"You fool!"_

_"Why can't you be more like your brother?!" _

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!:**

_-What do you think Firenze was trying to say? "Don't forget! Everything you see is-"_


	26. Unwanted

Scene 26: Unwanted

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to**** by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: Okay, here Romano is going to go OOC because he is a still young child. I'll tell you more near the end. Corny chapter...?)_**  
**

_(A/N: Thank you **Verachime**, a guest reviewer, for being my 200th reviewer! And thank you everyone who helped me make it this far!)_

Veneziano opened his eyes, and found himself on a meadow. He looked in front of him to see two people; a man and a child.

_'I-Is that... fratello?' _Veneziano thought as he looked at the child. He had the curl on top of his head, _'It is!'_

"Romano!" Veneziano shouted and reached out to touch his brother, but his hand went right through his shoulder. He gasped and quickly retracted his hand. "I-It went right th-through?!"

"..." Romano just continued staring off into space. The man besides him was... Rome,

"So, Romano, how do you like this place so far?" Rome asked cheerfully

"Its... nice." Romano said, smiling, and turned to Rome, "Nonno, is it true I will have a brother?"

"Yes... But you won't be able to see him soon."

"Aw, why not?" Romano asked and Rome just ruffled the child's hair and gave a heartily laughed.

"I'm sure you will love him! Be a good elder brother, all right?"

"Si, nonno!"

Veneziano smiled and sat down next to his brother. "... Fratello... Nonno..."

The scene changed with a blur. Veneziano jumped to his feet and looked around, "Ve?!"

One second they were at a meadow, in another second, they were at Austria's mansion.

Veneziano looked around and said, "This sure is nostalgic..." He looked in front of him to see Romano, in a pink dress with a small apron over it. Veneziano laughed, "He wore the exact one that I did! Except... Different colors, I guess. Ve~"

Romano was heard grumbling while he was sweeping the floor. "Why do _I _have to do this kind of work...?"

"..." Veneziano smiled and took a seat on the smooth floor and just observed.

_Crash!_

The two turned around to see a cat, next to a broken vase.

"That cat...!" Romano growled, and went to the cat, trying to catch it, but it ran away. Romano groaned, "This is Austria's most prized vase..."

"You fool!" Austria immediately appeared and grabbed Romano, "How did you even break this vase?!"

"B-but, the cat-"

"I will not take any more excuses!" Austria scolded, "Why can't you be more like your brother?!"

Austria gave an angry sigh and said, "I decided."

"H-huh?"

"I will just give you to Spain."

"Austria!" Veneziano shouted, "Ve, it wasn't his fault!"

But Austria saw right through him and dragged Romano off to somewhere. Veneziano quickly followed.

**o0O0o0O0o**

_Romano was so innocent when he wasn't under anyone's rule... ; _ ;_**  
**

_Austria! Be nicer!_

_Okay, the whole purpose of this chapter is to lead up to why Romano is always cursing and mean._

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"The economy of Southern Italy is apparently going down slowly."_

_"Firenze! Its-"_

_"This... sounds like a strange fantasy or science-fiction movie." _

_"He's fading away! Hurry!"_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!:**

_-Look at my Preview, the last dialogue: "He's fading away! Hurry!" Who do you think just said that? Any characters~ ;D_


	27. Failing Economy

Scene 27: Failing Economy

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to**** by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: Sorry for late update~ Time flies when you're writing fanfiction.)_

Right where Veneziano entered the next room, he woke up.

When he woke up, he noticed the phone was ringing and quickly went over to it.

"Hello-"

**"****Italy! Finally you picked up!"**

"Ve, mi dispiace, I was sleeping-"

**"****Its 1:30 PM, did you stay up?" **

"I slept 15 hours...?"

**"****Its possibly due to Romano..."**

Veneziano thought for a moment before exclaiming,"Ve?! What happened?" He received a disappointed sigh from his boss.

**"****The economy of Southern Italy is apparently going down. Its slow for now, but... It'll be chaos one day. Romano's 'disappearance' is probably causing it."**

"But, aren't we the same nations...? Why hasn't it gotten to me yet?"

**"****Yes, but despite the fact you brothers are the same nation, the North and South has many differences between them; culture, food, and sometimes economy. That is probably a reason why you aren't affected yet..."** Italy's boss said and sighed, **"Veneziano, if... Romano never comes back... then we'll have to have you take over the entirety of Italy."**

"W-Wait... No! You can't!" Veneziano shouted and his boss sighed once more.

**"****We might have to. You two are connected, so the economy crisis will spread to you eventually."**

"Give me some time! I found a way to bring him back out, I just need more time." Veneziano said with rare seriousness in his voice.

**"****... I understand. But... There probably isn't much time before Italy goes into chaos. It'll be sooner or later."** And the phone went dead on the other side.

Veneziano hung the phone up and sighed, "Ve... What do I do now...?"

And then there was knocking on the door, "Firenze! Its-"

"-The Awesome Me."

"-And France." Veneziano ran over to the door after pulling some pants and shirt on. He saw France and Prussia standing outside

"Ve~ Ciao..." Veneziano said and let the two step inside. France immediately went over to the kitchen

"Want me to make you some lunch?"

"Ve... I just woke up."

France gave him a curious look, "But its 1:40 PM now..."

"I... well... I went through Romano's memories."

"You what-?"

"A person who looks exactly like Firenze told me Romano was somewhere in his memories..." Veneziano trailed off as the two guests gave him a confused look, urging him to continue, "W-well I went through some of Romano's memories while I was asleep... I stood right next to him, but I couldn't touch anything and no one couldn't noticed me."

"This... sounds like a strange fantasy or science-fiction movie." Prussia remarked

"I guess..."

"Prussia! Be a bit more supportive!" France shouted from the kitchen and Veneziano chuckled.

"I _am _being supportive!" Prussia said

Veneziano smiled and Prussia stood up.

"Ve?"

"France! Do you remember that? Spain."

"Hm?" France seemed confused for a second before laughing, "Oh I remember of course!"

"Remember what? Ve..."

"Spain's lecture transformed into a love song!" Prussia said, laughing, and started to shout, "My tomato! I love you so much! Oh my lovely-"

"Prussia, you got the entire melody wrong! Now it sounds like rock music." France said and turned his head slightly towards Veneziano while cooking, "Spain was half drunk and decided to propose the second time to your brother. When he sees 'Romano' again of course."

"Ve~ I thought Romano accepted!"

"Huh?" The two stopped and gave Veneziano a strange look

France cleared his throat and said, "But Spain told us that Romano rejected it..."

"Yea! And he came back, and after being down about being rejected, he started to drink... He sure did cry a lot... Right?" Prussia trailed off and just sighed, "That's why we told him to wait a while for the right opportunity..."

Veneziano looked confused, "Ve... but he didn't say 'no'. All he said was, 'Minimum three free meals and a nap with pasta'."

"...What?!" Prussia shouted and his jaws dropped, "S-So that means..."

"He meant 'yes'." Veneziano said, "And I was there," he added.

Prussia entered the kitchen and gave a high-five to France and the two cheered, "No more sappy love songs!"

"**Hurry..."**

"Ve?" Veneziano looked around, "Did you say something to me...?"

The two man stopped and said, "We were still cheering."

"Then-"

"**He's fading away! Hurry!"**

"Hurry where?!" Veneziano asked and started to feel dizzy

France and Prussia's face showed clear signs of confusion, worry and panic. Prussia walked out the kitchen "Italy?! Who are you talking to? Are you okay?"

"**I'm taking you there... now... Before... disappears..."**

"I-I can't... hear... you-" And Veneziano collapsed. As the world faded away, he heard frantic voices of the other two nations.

"Call... ambulance!" Some words were muffled as he saw his vision fading away.

"Then... I will... Italy's Boss..."

Then he heard no more.

**o0O0o0O0o**

_Yay! Romano and Spain!_

_But, Veneziano collapses... ; _ ;_

_In case you're wondering: This is an actually comic strip by the mangaka, that shows Spain shouting something like, "Gay marriage is now approved! Yay!" And Italy and Austria are like, "Are you planning to marry someone?"_

_And Spain looks towards Romano, who immediately says, "Minimum three free meals and a nap with pasta." Afterwards, France and Spain are sitting at the meadow, with Spain probably all sad now._

_Preview time!_

XxXxX

**Preview**

_ "I'll make him kick me out... Then I could be independent..."_

_"Spain looks... scary..."_

_"Spain you bastard!"_

_"You're such an useless brat. Why couldn't I get Italy?"_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

_Last dialogue of the preview... ; _ ;_

**Challenge Time!**

_-How did you find Hetalia? I will answer that in the next chapter~ ;D_


	28. Misunderstood

Scene 28: Misunderstood

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to**** by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: I always get this feeling my chapters are getting cornier/cheesier. And that is how I am feeling with chapter 28, 29 and 30. I am constantly rewriting 29 and 30... So bear with me please! ; _ ; Also: **Anything bolded, **italicized, "with quotation marks" **and centered is Romano's current thought at the time the memory was happening. If its not italicized, its not Romano's thoughts.**)_

Romano was grumbling as he was sweeping the floor. He was given to Spain.

He started to mutter something, "I'll make him kick me out... Then I could be independent..."

"Romano~" A cheerful voice was heard and Romano cursed under his breath and immediately knocked over a bookshelf. It was rather easy because it was wobbly in the first place.

"_**If I start breaking stuff, he would give me to someone else, or luckily kick me out."**_

"Ve... I heard Romano's voice..." Veneziano said and looked at the child Romano who hadn't said anything. Veneziano realized that he could hear his brother's thoughts.

When Spain entered the room he was shocked, "Romano! Are you alright?"

_**'What...? What the hell is wrong with this bastard?! He's not mad?' **_

"You should've been more careful!" Spain said and checked over Romano's body to see if there were any injuries, but let out a sigh of relief when he realized there were none.

_**'Sooner or later he'll become like all the others... I'll have to get out of here as soon as possible. I can't get too attached.'**_

Veneziano's surrounding blurred before turning back to Spain's house once again... only more of a disaster.

"What the hell is wrong with this fucking bookshelf?!" Romano growled, "Its the 10th time it did that!"

The book shelf was once again knocked over, and the falling books played a domino effect on the other furnitures and antiques. After numerous attempts of lifting the heavy wooden furniture up with his child like body, he gave up and decided to take a nap.

"_**At least that bastard won't get mad at me like others... I think... He is actually a good guy. He'll understand..."**_

Spain stormed in, apparently angry about something. His hair and clothes were soaking wet from the rain. He looked around the mess and took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down. It wasn't helping much.

"Spain looks... scary..." Veneziano whimpered and hurried over to the sleeping Romano, far away from Spain. Romano started to stir, and sat up and jumped when he saw Spain.

"Spain you bastard!" Romano shouted running over to Spain and tugged on his shirt, "Where have you been?! I'm hungry! Lets-"

A loud slap resonated through the room.

"Why can't you shut up for a second?!" Spain shouted and glared at the child. Romano held a hand to his face. "Look at all this mess! Why is it that everything is a mess?!"

**"You're such an useless brat. Why couldn't I get Italy?"**

It happened so fast; Romano fled from the room and soon out into the rain. Spain had a look of shock written all over his face, which was soon replaced with guilt. Veneziano quickly followed after his brother.

It was cold and nearly dark, Veneziano felt the rain pouring on him. All he focused on was his brother's small figure just running away. Veneziano stopped when he saw Romano huddled under a tree, far away from Spain's mansion. He buried his face in his knees and was sobbing silently.

"R-Romano..." Veneziano whispered and knelt down next to the boy and desperately wished that he could comfort him.

"W-why d-does everyone l-love o-only Veneziano...?" Romano sobbed. He lifted his face, showing swollen, red eyes, still with tears. "N-no m-matter how much I t-try! I j-just c-can't do anything!"

"Romano... I'm sorry." Veneziano whispered and looked off towards the direction of the mansion. No one was coming. Veneziano felt as if this scene... was missing something or someone...

The scene started to blur, as the rain started to pour down endlessly. When the scene cleared up, he was in a World Meeting in Rome, Italy. Ten years ago from present time.

**o0O0o0O0o**

_Basically in this chapter I just showed Romano feeling... betrayed by the only person he felt he could trust._

_I am sorry Spamano fans, but I am also a Spamano fan so bear with me. I will make it all up for you guys sooner or later._

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"Why can't you pay more attention to me...?"_

_"Nobody dares to move a muscle!"_

_"We decided to come by for a short visit."_

_"If only I didn't exist."_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

**-**_Veneziano mentions that he feels something was missing in the rainy memory when Romano was crying under the tree. What do you think it was?_


	29. The Incident of 10 Years Ago

Scene 29: The Incident of 10 Years Ago.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to**** by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for... over 2 weeks? One of the reason was a that I rewrote this chapter __**5 **times. And I will be talking more about that at the end of the chapter. And this is my longest chapter. I'm sorry if its anti-climatic, but this is the incident everyone has been waiting for! Same as last chapter, anything centered, bold, in quotation marks, and italicized currently is Romano's thoughts, which Veneziano can hear clearly. Thank you for the wait and here is your chapter.)_**  
**

"How's Italy?" Spain asked and Romano just shrugged

"He's doing fine, so stop asking me!"

"_**Why can't you pay more attention to me...?"**_

Spain just smiled once before turning to a different nation to chat before the meeting started. Romano just slunk down into his chair with a scowl.

Right then, America entered the room shouting, "Hey everyone! What's up?"

"Oh God..." England muttered, "That meathead is here."

"Did you say something? _Iggy?_" America asked with a smirk on his face

"I told you not to call me that!" England shouted, slamming his hand on the table as he stood up.

"I could call you anything I want to. You're not the boss of me." America said and stuck his tongue out, this caused England to start shouting insults at America, who did the exact same.

"I don't agree with both! I'm better!" France declared but England and America smacked France on top of his head and shouted, "Shut up frog!"

"This looks fun~" Russia said

"Don't join in, aru." China said

"Why shouldn't I?" Russia said, "Kol kol kol..."

"Uh..."

"It was always like this even in the past... wasn't it?" Veneziano whispered and leaned on the wall, observing Romano, "I just hope Spain and fratello was able to make up ever since the last memory..."

Veneziano smiled when he saw Spain now talking to Romano. He managed to catch glimpse a rare smile from his brother. Then, the smile disappeared when a loud gun shot was heard.

"Nobody dares to move a muscle!" All the nations looked at the door. There, a man with a gun in the air was standing dressed in black, including the group of people behind immediately ran to Germany for cover, but he just found that his hand completely went through the body that he was trying to hide behind.

"Romano Italy. Its actually a pleasure to meet you here.

Romano froze, "You're..."

"That's right, Romano." The man said, "We decided to come by for a short visit."

"Why...?" Romano asked. He knew that if his 'friends' were around, it meant bad business.

"I came to make a deal with the other countries." The man announced to the nations, "It'll be in your best interest to do everything we say."

"Why should we?" America suddenly demanded, the man just pointed his gun towards the oblivious nation. This managed to shut the nation up.

"Nations like you wouldn't die from a gun shot like this, right?" Then, a weak cry was heard as a human chef was dragged into the room by an accomplice with his gun pointed to her head.

America growled and took a step towards the door, only to be stopped by the sight of the hostage. "You-!"

"Why are you even doing this?!" Romano demanded, "I thought-"

"I thought you hated all the other nations. All you do is complain. Weren't you the one who wanted all of them dead? We're doing you a favor."A gasp went through the nation.

"_**I never said that!"**_

Romano shouted, "What the hell do you-"

"Enough chit-chat. I want everyone tied down to their chair. You're helping us Romano." the man said

"Why should I-" the man just gave a small gesture towards his accomplice who gave a twisted smile. "... I will. Where's the rope?"

"Romano!" Some of the nations cried out

"Shut it!" Romano shouted and pulled out a gun from the inside of his jacket, silencing most of the nations.

"That's more like it Romano!" The man said and handed him some ropes. "Here's the plan; we'll keep these pathetic nations hostages until their bosses pay our ransom. When we escape, we'll plant bombs to buy us some time."

Romano leaned in towards the man's ear and whispered, "Does he know about this?"

"No."

"Then-"

"This money will be for ourselves! He won't even need to know about it." the man snickered, "We'll split it up evenly."

Romano scowled and went over to the other nations and started to wrap the rope around them to their chair. Along the way, he started hear murmurs from the other nations.

"Traitor..."

"Untrustworthy."

"We shouldn't have trusted him from the start."

"If only he didn't exist."

_**"If only I didn't exist."**_

"Romano! Don't think that!" Veneziano shouted. All the mumuring stopped when the man glared at the nations once. Veneziano decided to refer to the man as the 'Mafia Man'. When the Mafia Man and his accomplices were done tying all the nations up, another accomplice came in the room.

"We sent all the ransoms." he said, "We also gave the warning."

"Good." the Mafia Man said.

"What's the 'warning'?" Romano asked

"We just told them if only _one _government decides to not pay the ransom, all nation's economy will get... wrecked up pretty badly. Its not like they can die, right?"

Romano just frowned and glanced at the nations and hesitantly whispered, "But the economic 'flu' caused by it will probably spread to me... That might not be a good idea-"

"We don't care what happens to you, Romano." The man snapped. Veneziano clenched his fists. "All we care about is the money. Got it?"

"... I got it." Romano turned away and noticed an ax hanging on the wall along with other paintings as decoration. Veneziano always thought weapons were meant to be decorations. "So... what's going to happen now?"

The Mafia Man thought for a moment and said, "It seems that their boss doesn't believe us, since we haven't received any sort of agreement from them so far."

After a moment of plotting inside his head, Romano replied with, "... I think... I think I have the same thinking as you."

"_**No we don't."**_

Romano frowned and glanced at the ax on the wall; it was a _real_ ax from centuries ago. "Shooting a nation is nothing too big... It will heal within hours. How about... cutting off an arm?"

Suddenly a burst of protest came from the nations. The Mafia Man just smiled and said, "Perfect. We'll send the pictures to their boss to show how serious we are."

"Si, that is perfect. Why don't I start with... Ameri-"

"Spain. Start with Spain."

"... What?"

"Didn't you hear me? I want you to start with Spain. That bastard is the reason you didn't follow our orders years ago." The Mafia Man said, "We need to get rid of the nuisance that is holding you back, right?"

"I-I... I agree!" Romano forced out and turned his back towards the man and gritted his teeth, "I'll first take one of Spain's limbs away, it will eventually grow back in a couple centuries."

"Roma!" Spain whimpered, "You're not going to really do it, are you?"

"_**No."**_

"I am."

Romano took the ax from the wall and walked to Spain, who shut his eye in fear. He raised the ax over his head. At that moment, all the other nations closed their eyes or looked away. He swung it down.

A scream- No, there was no scream. All the nations hesitantly looked towards Spain, who opened his eyes and noticed the ax didn't cut his limb off, but it cut the rope instead. The room exploded into shouts demanding Spain to either get help or cut the others free.

The Mafia Man started to shout when he saw Spain immediately take the ax and freed the nation next to him. "Why you little-"

"I'm _so_ sorry. But I am clumsy, after all." Romano said sarcastically and held up his gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the shoulder of the accomplice who had the female hostage. The hostage fell to the floor before scurrying away safely from the dangerous group. "Whoops. I was planning to hit the girl." Some nations, like Russia and America, decided to use brute strength to rip through the thick ropes; and it worked.

The Mafia Man pulled out his phone to call for back up but it was shot out of his hand. "That was a mistake too." Romano said and smirked. Veneziano cheered in the background but noticed something. But the smiles and smirks on the brothers were wiped off as soon as America shouted "Watch out!"

Spain turned around; another mafia member had his gun raised towards Spain. Within seconds... Romano jumped in front of Spain, taking the hit. The last thing Romano remembered, was the murderous look in Spain's eyes.

.

.

.

"_**I'm just glad you're okay... Spain."**_

_******o0O0o0O0o**_

_When Romano asks, "Does he know about this?" That person Romano was referring to was the Boss of the Mafia._

_Murderous look = Bad news?_

_"Mafia Man"... Nice name you gave him, Veneziano._

_THIS CHAPTER WAS FREAKING HARD TO WRITE. EVERYTHING I HAD WRITTEN WAS EITHER ANTI-CLIMATIC OR HAD ZERO SENSE OR TOO MANY PLOT HOLES._

_Anyways, as I said in the beginning of the chapter, I said I rewrote this chapter **5** times. Yes, **5 **times. Reasons I mentioned above. I tried to summarize all my attempts:_

_**First time I wrote this chapter**- Mafia man steps in the room, says, "I will create my own family." and uses his gun and then shoots at Romano saying, "We don't need you anymore." Reason for rewrite: Too anti-climatic. And why would he shoot Romano for that single reason...?_

_**First rewrite**- Mafia man is talking from the announcement room and sends his minions/accomplices into the room and shoots Romano saying, "We don't need you anymore." Reason for rewrite: Too anti-climatic._

_**Second rewrite**- Mafia man this time comes in with a hostage! He kills the hostage off and shoots Romano saying, "We don't need you anymore." Reason for rewrite: The nations couldn't fight back because of the hostages. When the hostage was killed, wouldn't our heroic America go and beat the shit out of the Mafia Man? Plot hole and anti-climatic._

_**Third rewrite**- Mafia man this time ties everyone up, including Romano and kills Romano, saying, "We don't need you anymore" Reason for rewrite: Spain needs to be free when Romano gets shot. I will show you why in next chapter. Plot hole for the next chapter._

_**Fourth rewrite**- Mafia man plants bombs and does not tie anyone up. He does not kill Romano, but instead tries to shoot for Spain. Romano takes the hit. When Spain goes coo-coo crazy, I thought, "Why didn't Mafia Man set the bomb off? OH YEA, HE MIGHT GET CAUGHT IN THE BLAST RADIUS TOO. I FORGOT. THEN WHY DID HE NEED A BOMB IN THE FIRST PLACE?! PLOT HOLE!" So I had to rewrite._

_**Fifth rewrite**- Is what you see up there. I had to take out the announcement room usage and bombs and killing Romano because, "We don't need you anymore." _

So in other words, I had too many plot holes and anti-climatic stuff. So yeah... Sorry?

XxXxX

**Preview**

"Come in."

"Enough Romano!"

"I'm sorry Roma. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Why? What happened?"

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

In other news, I still think this chapter was the worst chapter ever. I bet you this will be my least reviewed chapter... I'll try harder in the future.

**Challenge Time!**

_- After reading all my 'rewrite attempt summaries', which rewrite was the best?_


	30. Hopsital

Scene 30: Hospital

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to**** by the creator of the original**. Thank you.

_(A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS CORNY! Anyways, the reason why Veneziano has ZERO clue about the Incident will now be revealed by France himself! Yay! Enjoy the corny chapter.)_

Spain hesitated at the room door before knocking slowly three times. There was nothing but silence. He sighed and as he turned away he heard, "Come in."

He immediately thrust the door open and saw his beloved Romano, sitting up in his hospital bed with the normal scowl on his face.

"Roma! You shouldn't be sitting up-"

"Its alright, its just a bullet wound." Romano replied

"You mean _two _bullet wounds. I can't believe someone would hurt my tomato!" Spain said and sat on the chair next to the bed. He had the urge to tackle hug Romano, but had to restrain himself due to the wounds Romano had. Romano also had the urge to headbut Spain, but had to restrain himself due to his wounds. "And you got shot directly in the heart and one in the stomach! I'm just glad you're a nation!"

"So what if I'm a nation?" Romano snapped, "Now all the nations don't trust me anymore. Didn't you hear what the other bastards are saying? How I _accidentally _cut your ropes. And because you were free and had a weapon, they thought I was afraid that I was on the losing side and that I decided to help the nations to not get any sort of trouble."

"Roma... That's not true-"

"And you probably hated me too! I bet you thought me as a traitor back then when I tried to cut your limb-"

"Enough Romano!" Spain shouted and stood up, with his face was filled with hurt and anger. Romano flinched and raised his hands defensively over his head.

At the sight of this, the anger melted away from Spain's face and he gently embraced Romano, while being mindful of his wounds. "I'm sorry Roma. I'm sorry I scared you.

"We're both just stressed out...Everyone is..." Spain said as Romano buried his head into Spain's shoulder. "I just can't remember what happened afterward. When I woke up, I had my arms restrained to the hospital bed. When I got out of my room, I went to check on the others, but they all act like they don't want to be around me, especially England. He didn't let me go near America's room. I just ran into Prussia and France, but even they try to avoid me. I'm so confused." Romano then remembered what France said when he, 'just passed by'.

**.**

_"Hello Romano! Just passing by-"_

_ "Shut up and get out."_

_ "Aw, just hear me out." France was standing at the doorway while Romano was holding a book in his hand, ready to be thrown at the French man._

_ "Then hurry the hell up."_

_ France's face suddenly turned serious and said, "Don't ask Spain anything about what happened after you fell unconscious. Just don't. I'm leaving now, see you late-"_

_ "Why? What happened?" Romano asked, "If you don't tell me, I will throw this book at you. And ask Spain later when he comes here."_

_ France turned around and mumbled, "I didn't want to explain..." and cleared his throat, "He... He well... Doesn't remember anything about what happened after you got shot."_

_ Raising an eyebrow, Romano asked, "If he can't remember, then why can't I ask?"_

_ "Because he might remember... What he did." France said nervously and looked outside the hallway to see if a certain Spaniard was walking by._

_ "What the hell happened?"_

_ "He decapitated a couple mafia member's head off-" France looked at Romano, who seemed to look a bit pale. "I should stop-"_

_ "No, keep going." _

_ "I said only a 'couple'. The rest got their throats slit except- Never mind. I don't want you to be scared of Spain now-" And as France turned around, he felt something heavy slam into the back of head._

_ "You still didn't finish, damn it!" Romano shouted, and he gestured to the nurse call button. "If you leave without explaining, I will call for the nurses and say you were molesting me. I'll also request you to be thrown into those padded rooms."_

_ France sighed at this and mumbled something under his breath and said, "The only person he didn't managed to decapitate was that man who apparently looked like the leader. That was all thanks to America-"_

_ "-Typical hero-" _

_ "-who sacrificed his right hand hand instead. Because the ax... well... You get it." _

_ "What?!" Romano was shocked; to kill a human was a horrible thing, yet, harming a nation was a whole other level. "Why would he do that?! Is he crazy? He just practically declared war!"_

_ France just shook his head and said, "He seems to regret it because he just wiped his entire memory clear of him wielding an ax. Prussia and I are about to go to Spain's house and remove all the halberd and ax's in the house, under the doctor's request. We don't want a memory trigger and cause him to do something... Like tracking down the guy who is still alive and chop his head off." France shuddered._

_ "And... how's America?" Romano asked_

_ "He's doing fine. He doesn't seem too mad... England said it'll take up to a week for it to grow back."_

_ "And that human who was in the same room...?"_

_ "She needs to go to a therapist now. Too much trauma." There was an awkward silence in the room, until Romano broke it._

_ "I guess, this changes things..."_

_ "Changes what?"_

_ "Veneziano... I was going to tell him what happened briefly, but I never expected all that crap to happen."_

_ "Oh." France muttered, understanding what would happen if Veneziano heard everything that happened._

_ "Can you... tell everyone to shut their faces in front of Veneziano about this whole incident?" Romano asked_

_ "Oui, I will." France said as he walked out the door and he heard Romano say, "Its just, in his eyes, the world is perfect. I don't want to ruin that innocence."_

_ France smiled as he closed the door. Minutes later, someone knocked on the door three times._

**o0O0o0O0o**

**Story Update: Canceling all my Question Sections! I will also delete them from previous chapters. The reason for that is because it looks too messy. I will promise you that I will create a final chapter called the, "Author Interview" and post every single question possible. (Its possible I lost some of my questions via PM, so just resend it through PM.) I received on there. After 5 chapters, I am deleting this notification too to make it look like Question time never existed. Sorry if you enjoyed reading 'Omake Section: Question Time', but atleast I will keep the previews and Challenge Times, forever. Thank you for sending in questions and please continue to do so, since they will be answered on my LAST CHAPTER.**

**Clarification for the story:** **To people who are asking, 'That was all the Incident of 10 Years Ago About? I thought there would be bombs, explosions, more traumatic things! Not a flashback!' I know, I know, but remember, they didn't like talking about _in front of Veneziano-_ **To the nations, human dying is a normal thing _(I'm sorry, but it is, they've been through many wars, they've seen countless of children growing up to teenagers and going to school in the process, countless of teenagers becoming adults and getting a job, countless of adults becoming elderly and one day... just... pass away like that.) _but Veneziano in the nation's eyes seems to be like **a child**. You **do not** explain to a child that his friend and a brotherly figure (Spain) went ahead and **chopped off heads and arms** off of people.

So in other words, the nations decided to make a mountain out a mole hill. Thank you sticking with me~ Preview time!

**P.S. IT'S BEEN MONTHES SINCE I WROTE THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS, SO IF THERE IS A PLOT HOLE, TELL ME PLEASE! _Thanks~_**

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"Was there more... to this entire scenario than money?"_

_"If this was a story, then this is a big plot hole."_

_"Can I really trust you...?" _

_"I threw everything away for him!"_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

**-**_In my Preview, who is the person saying the last quote referring to? Who is that, 'him' in the quote?_


	31. A Confession

Chapter 31: A Confession

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to by the creator of the original. Thank you.**

_(A/N: **Thank you to LilDeadKitty for being my 300th reviewer! Yay~ Thank you for reviewing and encouraging me to continue write this story. It... really, really cheers me up after a crappy day at school or family life. So, I will continue to write this story until the end for my amazing audience! Thank you for reading my story all the way until now.**)_

Veneziano saw Spain blur back into the scene after the flashback ended. He then heard Romano saying, "Don't tell Veneziano what happened today. He might freak out for no reason. I don't need someone else to worry."

"... So, in the end... Fratello was worried about me." Veneziano said, started to feel a pang of guilt. He started asking himself why hadn't he realized it when Romano got angry at him for asking about it in the beginning?

"I know." Spain said and sat back down into his chair. There was a few moments of silence, which was broken by Spain's question.

"Was there more... to this entire scenario than money?" Romano glared at Spain and turned away quickly.

"What... do you mean?"

"I mean, the more I think about, the more it make sense. Just because they want money, it doesn't mean they would go and kidnap bunch of powerful nations for ransom. It just doesn't make any sense! Aren't they the mafia? They have other ways to do it."

"Ransom is the best way idiot. I'm an expert-"

"No. Their plans had many risks. There could have been the government who could've intervened at anytime." Spain explained. Spain knew there was something off. And it was related to his Romano, something he could never over look. "If this was a story, then this is a big plot hole."

_**"You're right."**_

"No, you're wrong."

"There was something more to it."

"There wasn't!"

Spain silently took Romano's hand and whispered, "You know I wouldn't have a grudge on you or hate you if you did something wrong."

Romano took a deep breath and said, "I basically sacrificed the other nations because-" Romano stopped and shrugged, "That's all, I just sold off the other nations."

"You have a reason for that." Spain said, squeezing Romano's hands.

"Its none of your business."

"It is!" Spain exclaimed and said, "Your problems are my problems. We're going to go through it together!"

"For centuries I've dealt with them by myself! Stop trying to get involved!" Romano snapped and attempted to pull his hand out of Spain's strong hands.

"That's because you never told anyone your problem!" Spain snapped back and Romano stopped pulling his hand away, realizing that... Spain was right. "You always think you could solve anything by yourself, even when you have me by your side."

"Its because I _could _do anything by myself if I really tried! And-"

"I always wanted to know more about you, what you loved-"

_**"You."**_

"-and what you feared."

_**"Betrayal."**_

"All I wanted to do was protect you, but why can't you let me?"

_**"Because I'm scared."**_

"Can I really trust you...?" Spain nodded

_**"Because, one day I might not be able to trust you anymore."**_

Romano sighed and said, "Its Veneziano."

Veneziano gasped and asked, "So... it was because of me?"

"Veneziano is just too weak and such a coward." Romano said, causing Veneziano to feel regret that he should've focused on his government and military more when he had the chance, "I shouldn't have told those bastards anything."

"Wait, what happened?!"

_**"I told them what was the most important thing to me."**_

"They told me I could trust them. I should've had my guards up the entire time." Romano said, not saying any further than that.

_**"Everything is always my fault."**_

"The group that came today... Their previous plan was to take Veneziano and make him part of the mafia, just like they did to me."

I just couldn't let them do that. The rich north was their motive. In other words, money. So it's not a complete lie about the money." Romano glanced at Spain, who silently encouraged Romano to continue with his story, "So I made a different plan for them. Why not just get more money for an equally risky job?"

"Why would there be an equal risk?" Spain asked hesitantly

"Currently the world is doing all they can to stop any sort of organized crime. Don't you pay attention to some of the World Meetings?" Spain shook his head and Romano sighed. He always kept up with the World Meeting thanks to Veneziano bringing back all the papers he doodled on; just flip the drawings over and all the information were on there. "It is pretty obvious that if the mafia fully controlled all of Italy, the UN would definitely have nations help Veneziano out by weakening the mafia somehow. If there was a hostage situation, the UN would've obviously just leave the whole mafia business to me, like I promised years ago."

"So that's why-"

"I threw everything away for him!" Romano shouted suddenly, causing Spain to recoil, "After all these centuries of self sacrifice, do you think I will let them take him?!"

"Romano... I'm very proud that you've been able to go through that all by yourself... But, next time, don't do it alone, because from now, I will be always be with you." Spain held his arm's out, offering a hug.

Romano threw himself into the hug, nodding into his shoulder.

_**"Then, be always with me... Forever wouldn't be so bad."**_

Veneziano looked at his feet, ashamed, "Because I am weak... I'm always causing everyone trouble... Aren't I?"

He backed away from the scene and opened the door and whispered, "I'm sorry." And faded away from the memory.

**o0O0o0O0o**

_Aw, Romano..._

_So, this clears up bunch of reasons why Romano kept this silent to Veneziano;_

_1. It will cause guilt in Veneziano._

_2. It will make Veneziano freak out when ever he goes near Spain_

_The other nations don't know that Romano sold them out for his own brother's safety mainly because;_

_1. He doesn't want to see how they will react; angry, sad, understanding etc._

_2. He believes no one else would understand his problem like Spain would._

_Anyways, for the previous challenge, anyone who said or thought it was Romano the speaker and Veneziano the 'him', good job! _

_And sorry if I am not updating as frequently as I was in the beginning. High school is pretty tough taking up most of my free time that I had when I was in middle school. xD _

_Don't worry, I will keep going with story! So no need to worry that I will suddenly go, "I am busy, so, uh, I will stop writing this story. Bye guys!"_

_More like, I don't like fanfiction writers who does that. Sure, you got a writer's block but... WHAT'S WITH THE CLIFFHANGER?! INSTEAD OF PUTTING, "I can not continue," JUST PUT, "Sorry guys, I have a writer's block. Please help out..."_

_... Geez, there are amazing stories out there and yet people just don't finish them. Ah, if any of you guys need help with your story, then feel free to ask me. I hate it when a good story idea goes to waste._

_End of rant. xD_

XxXxX

**Preview**

_"Where... am I?"_

_"Three month... I hope he wakes-"_

_"Ve? What happened?"_

_"Ah... So you don't remember... well, you got hit by a car."_

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

-_Who got hit by a car in the last quotes in the preview?!_

_-When Romano thinks, __"I told them what was the most important thing to me."_What was that important thing to Romano? 

**___Next chapter is a huge surprise! Signalling the beginning of the end and the end of the beginning!_**


	32. It Was All Just a Dream?

Scene 32: It Was All Just a Dream?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to by the creator of the original. Thank you.**

_(A/N: No comment?)_**  
**

Veneziano groaned as he opened his eyes to a white room.

"Where... am I?" Veneziano asked and realized he lying down on a hospital bed. "Is this... another memory...?" He sat up in the hospital bed.

Right then, the door opened, where two people talking were walking in.

"-long has is it been?"

"Three month... I hope he wakes-" Romano stopped when he saw his brother sitting up in bed. The two visitor's jaws dropped and Veneziano looked at Romano, confused about the whole situation.

_'He sees me...? Then that means this is not a memory... Wait! Why are we seperated then?!' _

Romano dropped the daisy bouquet he was holding and tears started forming in his eyes. "VENEZIANO!" Romano shouted and lunged at his brother and hugged him tightly, "Y-you... b-bastard! Making us worry like that!"

"We thought you wouldn't wake up again..." Spain said, wiping away a single tear before picking up the daisies and placing in the empty water vase.

"Ve? What happened?" Veneziano was very confused and wanted answers, but Romano was too busy crying into his brother's shoulder.

"Ah... So you don't remember... well, you got hit by a car." Spain said, "And then... its been three months since then. But its alright now! Ita is awake!"

Romano started wiping away his tears and said, "I-I thought I would l-lose you... North Italy's economy started to go down."

"Its alright fratello... I'm alright." Veneziano said and noticed some doctor and nurses rushing into the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"He's finally awake!" The doctor exclaimed, "I'm just glad he pulled it through."

"..." Veneziano smiled, _'Was everything a dream then...?'_

"After some tests, we will release him from the hospital by tomorrow if possible. Its such a relief that he's finally awake." The doctor said, smiling, and Romano actually smiled too and agreed.

**o0O0o0O0o**

_Aw... Romano is such a great brother._

XxXxX

**Preview**

"Ve~ Weird right?"

"Close your eyes."

"Surprise!"

"Lets eat the cake!"

_See you in the next chapter._

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

**_-_**_What is your reaction after reading this chapter?_


	33. Epilogue

Scene 33: Epilogue

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any anime or manga related to this fanfiction. This is for pure entertainment and will remove it once asked to by the creator of the original. Thank you.**

_(A/N: :D Its called the 'Epilogue', yay~ P.S. Thanks Alice Vargas for pointing an Italian vocabulary mistake on here~)_

"Ve~ Weird right?" Veneziano asked after finishing telling his dream while he was in coma. The brothers were returning from a walk that Romano insisted they had to go on.

Romano chuckled and said, "We were both merged? _And _we pretended to be someone called Florence? That's a great one."

Veneziano laughed too. Ever since he woke up from his coma, his brother was much nicer to him and some nations, tame and cursed less. The fact that his only family member was on the brink of death was said to mellow him out. Veneziano also found out after he woke up from his coma that, everything he has been through was nothing but a dream.

_'But they seemed so real...' _Veneziano thought and stopped walking when he found that they arrived at the the front of their house, the one that was on the imaginary 'borderline' of North and South Italy.

"Veneziano?"

"Si?"

"Close your eyes." Romano said and Veneziano gave a confused look, but Romano just smiled and said, "Just do it."

Veneziano hesitantly closed them and felt Romano grabbing his shoulders and guiding him into the house. "No peeking!"

Veneziano nearly stumbled on the rug on the floor, but Romano managed to keep him steady. "Open!" What he saw was nothing but darkness. He was about to turn to Romano and ask what was going on, but suddenly the lights were flicked back on and bunch of nations popped out from behind pieces of furniture with a _bang _as the party popper were used simultaneously:

"Surprise!"

"You bastards got the timing off!" Romano exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. But he glanced at his younger brother and smirked; he literally looked surprise. Romano slipped away from the scene.

"Mio Dio...! You guys...!"

"Congratulations on your recovery!" Nearly everyone Veneziano knew were here at the party, each with a party hat, and covered in confetti.

"Veneziano, congratulations." Romano said, who reappeared, with a cake. "I'm glad you're out of the hospital now."

Spain immediately rushed over to Romano and took the cake right before Veneziano tackle-hugged Romano, nearly smashing the cake. Everyone cheered and clapped once more and Spain left the cake on the table.

"You guys are... the best!" Veneziano shouted and everyone smiled, clapping.

"Lets eat the cake!"

**o0O0o0O0o**

_EVERYONE WHO ARE ABOUT TO YELL AT ME- TAKE A DEEP BREATH FIRST!_

_Reason?_

_Why don't you scroll down first?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Surprise! Preview time!_

XxXxX

**Preview**

_The Epilogue of the the 'Beginning' is now here! _

_Are you ready for the first chapter of the 'Middle'?_

_"a mix of truth and false mem-"_

_"That's mine."_

_"Don't you dare interfere anymore."_

_See you in the **next chapter.**_

XxXxX

**Challenge Time!**

_-What was your reaction to the title? What was your reaction when you finished reading the story? And what was your final reaction when you read the preview?_


	34. This is an author's note

Update!

I'm sorry to my readers, who I let down with hopes of updates!

I started school, I've been reading more books, and I've been improving my writing skill over this past semester. Armed with these new knowledge, I decided to get back to fanfiction and re-read my current story;** MY GOD, ITS TERRIBLE! WHAT WAS I THINKING?!**

I tried going on with the story, but I just couldn't stop glancing back at the trail of mess I have made. So I decided to re-write the whole story, editing it, and decided to get rid of anything that made my story looking messy.

Thank you to those whole stuck with me from day one.

This author note will be replaced with a new chapter as soon as possible.

So to put it simply, this story will be going on an official hiatus, with me re-reading and re-writing my whole story.

Thank you.


End file.
